Makings of a Slytherin
by virgin-of-the-rose-blossom
Summary: chapter 14 now up! .ok.... Ginny/boy in school story. bit of explicit language, though. Virginia Weasley gets fed up with being a little girl and also with her complete lack of a sexlife.
1. Just the beginning

Okay, first fanficcy here. I'm not sure if this story is interesting at all. Just please read and review. I'm not in the mood of writing a story right now, so I'll just continue the other chapters in the following weeks. Please review! Thanks!  
  
Setting: Weasley house, summer before Harry's 6th year  
  
15 year old Virginia Weasley opened her eyes and squinted into the sun and its rays which were intruding the room she and Hermione Granger shared. It was early morning, and Virginia had no intention at all of getting up. There was nothing to do around the house, so she might as well have slept through the day.  
  
Virginia closed her eyes and her thoughts went back to sleeping when all of a sudden "Ginny!" came the voice of her mother, Molly Weasley. "It's already a quarter past eight and you still aren't up and about. There are a lot of things to do around the house. Now get up, you!" she continued and snatched the sheet off Virginia.  
  
"Muuumm... it's too early!" Virginia complained. "I want to go back to sleep!" What else is there to do around the house than eat? she thought irritably to herself. She got up slowly and headed for the bathroom. She looked back into the room and saw that Hermione had already gotten up and had fixed her bed as well. Blasted goody two shoes she fumed silently.  
  
After breakfast, Ron, Harry, Fred and George went out to play some Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley shuffled off Hermione and Virginia to do some knitting. "About time you two learned how to work the needles with some wool!" she said happily, as she set 3 baskets loaded with different colored yarn and knitting needles on the table. With a flick of her wand, the plates were cleared and the table was spotless. Another flick of her wand, and two knitting needles levitated in front of Hermione and Virginia's faces. Both just looked at the needles, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mrs. Weasley asked, with a hint of impatience in her voice. "Take a seat and let's get started!"  
  
After about an hour, the three of them produced 2 sweaters in between themselves (1 from Mrs. Weasley, ½ from Virginia and another ½ from Hermione).  
  
"Do you reckon she'll let us off easy?" Hermione whispered to Virginia, a little worried expression on her face.  
  
"Hmm? I suppose so." Virginia whispered back to Hermione, not really listening to her, because her thoughts were on Harry. She looked out the window of their kitchen and saw all 4 boys flying on broomsticks. The moment she spotted Harry, her heart skipped a beat. He looks so handsome, flying on his broomstick. she thought to herself, and started to imagine him carrying her up on his broomstick and flying away.  
  
For the past years, Virginia had been very taken with Harry. Especially when she first saw him at the train station, on her youngest brother Ron's first day at school. And when she first went to Hogwarts, she fell in love with him. But Harry never showed any interest in her, and was always acting like a big brother to her.  
  
Like I need another brother she thought, annoyed. She went on thinking about how he always stayed at their house for the summer, and was always around. F***! He's part of the family! It'd be weird if he and I got together. she thought angrily. Like that's ever going to happen!  
  
"Like what's ever going to happen, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
Only then did Virginia realize that she said the last part out. "Uh. nothing." Virginia said quickly, and blushed crimson.  
  
Dammit, why does that goody-two-shoes have to be so nosy? She can get really annoying at times. Virginia thought o herself, annoyed. She's got the hots for Potter, too. And the way she calls me Ginny, as if I were still 7 years old! Virginia had a very dark look on her face now.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine." Virginia answered shortly. Ginny. I'm starting to hate that nickname. she thought to herself angrily.  
  
"You sure, Gin?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"I said, I'm fine." Virginia snapped back, and was about to go on ranting, but she saw the expression of hurt on Hermione's face. "It's just. I. I don't think that Ginny is a fit nickname for me anymore." she continued. "I'm 15 years old now! I should be. more mature! More grown up. I don't look that childish anymore, I don't dress childish anymore. And I don't think that I should be addressed to like a kid anymore!" Virginia said, with a bit more smugness than she would have liked.  
  
She stared at Hermione coolly and waited for her answer. "Well." Hermione started. She didn't seem to be taking it seriously at all.  
  
"Well..?" Virginia repeated, in a mock tone of voice.  
  
"I don't know what to say. sorry, Ginny. Er. I mean.. Virginia?" Hermione finished, unsure of herself now.  
  
"Well, that's more like it" Virginia said, exasperated, and rose from the table, leaving Hermione behind, looking at her confused. Virginia went up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Still ticked off by the "Ginny" thing, she looked around for a way to vent her pent up anger. She started to fix her bed, but stopped in the middle of doing so. She decided to go back to bed and pass the time away.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, get up, almost time for dinner." Ron shook her awake.  
  
Try me. Virginia thought irritably to herself. She got up and went downs the stairs to find her mum bustling about the kitchen, preparing dinner.  
  
"Ginny darling, are you sick? Oh, come here and let me take your temperature." Mrs. Weasley said, rushing to Virginia.  
  
"No, mum. I'm fine." Virginia said, as she pried her mother's hands off her forehead and throat.  
  
After dinner, which was great as usual, Virginia decided that she'd go out to the yard and have some time alone to herself. Ron was writing a letter to Parvati Patil, a girl also in Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found, and as usual, her two older twin brothers were up to something again in their room. Virginia walked out into the garden, enjoying the fresh air and the cool night. She started to jog a bit when she heard two distinct voices.  
  
"Harry, we might just get caught!" It was Hermione.  
  
Damned little bitch! She's been with him all along? Virginia thought to herself, pissed.  
  
"Not if we hide, 'mione." Came Harry's voice, lower than usual.  
  
What, now they'll just have sex and go back to the house as if nothing ever happened?! F***ers! Virginia ranted in her head. She was about to just leave them behind when a devilish grin broke on her face. She paced back a few steps and made it look like she was running. "Herm.. *gasp*. Hermione!" she called out. "Pig's got an envelope for you upstairs. Looks like a letter from Hogwarts." She continued, knowing that anything concerning the school is on top of Hermione's list of things to do. "Hermioneeeee! Where ARE you?" she called out again, but made sure to run into the hedge where she heard Hermione's and Harry's voices came from.  
  
"Oh! Hermione! I didn't know you liked staying out in the garden at night" Virginia said, with an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said as she stood up, fixing her hair, flustered. "I." she said, and seemed to regain composure. "School? Good!" she finished, as she ran across the lawn and into the house.  
  
Virginia then averted her gaze to Harry, who was half lying, half kneeling on the grass below her.  
  
He looked up at her guiltily and said "Ginny."  
  
Damn the stupid nickname! Virginia thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she said coldly.  
  
"I. uh. How are you, Ginny?" Harry said.  
  
Stupid prick! Virginia shouted at the back of her mind. "Fine, thank you." She answered him curtly. But before he got up, she kneeled on the grass and pinned him down, unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Harry shouted, trying to get out from under her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were with that prat, Hermione?" Virginia shouted back. "Then you two come out here and continuing your sexcapades!" she spat out, furious.  
  
"It's none of your goddamn business, Ginny!" he spat back at her, and managed to get her off him, and stood up. But before she could say anything else, a muffled cry came somewhere near them.  
  
"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione cried out, the hurt obvious in her voice. She ran away from them as fast as she could, while Harry ran after her.  
  
"This is your entire fault, Ginny!" he said as he looked back at her. "Hermione! Wait! I can explain! It's not what it looks like!!" he said as he ran after her.  
  
"What do you mean you can explain! There's nothing to explain here!" Hermione said in a choked voice, and continued running back up the lawn.  
  
  
  
Well? Well? Was it good? Or bad? In the following chapters though, Ginny gets more evil. Seducing other people *wink* *wink* and getting into lots of trouble at school. 


	2. Kidnapped?

Okay, chapter two here! If you didn't like the first chapter, this one might be just a bit boring. Ok.. boring. Not much action here just yet. Just read!  
  
Train Station: Platform 9 ¾  
  
Virginia hurriedly got out of the magical car Mr. Weasley drove, just to avoid the bickering in between Harry and Hermione. The events which followed after she managed to break off Hermione and Harry's relationship was still clear as day in her mind.  
  
"Look what you've done, Ginny." Harry said as her turned to her, apparently trying to intimidate her.  
  
Virginia giggled as she looked at Harry's advancing form. My, how silly of little innocent Ginny to do that! she thought to herself, and gave herself a pat in the back for doing so. "Sometimes, Harry, we all need a bit of excitement in our lives, don't you think so?" she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. "I just thought that you and Hermione were not a match made in heaven." she continued, while twirling a lock of her flame-red hair in her pinky finger. Virginia looked up at Harry and tried to stifle a laugh as his face contorted with rage.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry screamed. "You think that what you did is funny? I can't believe you! You. you little bitch!" he spat.  
  
"Ooh. things are getting a bit more interesting now, aren't they?" Virginia said as she smiled slowly. "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I want some fun too? You could have at least invited me for a little ménage a trois." She ended, with a seductive undertone in her voice.  
  
"What?! You're crazy! Did you get hit on the head? I'm calling Ron!" he said with determination and started off for the house, but Virginia silenced him by kissing him smack on the lips. After a few seconds, Virginia pulled back. She looked up at Harry who was looking very confused at the moment.  
  
"How dare you!" Harry spluttered out. "What do you mean by that?" Virginia said coyly.  
  
"You kissed me back." She smiled evilly. "And look, Hermione even got a good view of it. She laughed almost madly and left Harry to himself.  
  
The next few days after that were the most fun for Virginia. It was almost as if she were watching a cheesy daytime soap opera, where there were endless love triangles.  
  
WHAM! A book slammed into the wall. Hermione was not very happy about what happened a few nights ago.  
  
"Are you still not speaking to me, Herm?" Virginia asked sweetly.  
  
"Why the HELL would I want to talk to you?!" Hermione shouted, enraged. "First, you ruin mine and Harry's relationship. He was the only thing that was interesting in my life! Second, you have to go on and kiss him! Seduce him and make him lie to me! As if ruining the relationship between us was not enough!" Hermione sat down on her bed and turned, so her back was facing Virginia.  
  
Snappy, aren't we? Virginia thought to herself. "Well, Hermione" she began, voice as cold as ice. "It was about time that you and the boy who lived broke up. We need drama in our lives, Herm. It all gets boring after too long. And how long have you been going out with Harry, may I ask?"  
  
"None of your goddamn business, Virginia!" Hermione spat at her, enunciating every syllable of her name clearly.  
  
"Oh.. so we leave it at this, then?" Virginia spat back, anger in her voice. "I give you another chance to find a better guy, and you have no gratitude towards me? Fine then, have it your way." She replied.  
  
"Find a better guy? Virginia, I love Harry. What else is there to say? I don't want anybody else, for no reason." Hermione replied back, on the verge of tears. "Why are you so mean to me, anyways? You were never like this before." Hermione looked at Virginia, expecting her to break down in tears and cry, too.  
  
"You think you know me that f***ing well, Hermione? I don't think so. All these years, I've kept my feelings to myself. Not one of you bastards would listen to me! Not one. No one even cared to ask what I felt. I was just the sweet, f***ingly innocent little sister of all the Weasley boys. Another damned redheaded Weasley. I've had my chance to vent for a little, Hermione. And don't think I'd stop at that." She finished with a smug look on her face.  
  
Hermione just stared at her, disbelieving that the person she was looking at was Ginny Weasley. Virginia went out the door and down to the kitchen.  
  
There to greet her was the scowl of an unwelcoming Harry Potter. "What is it?" Virginia said boredly, as if she had a million things better to do than talk to Harry. She looked at him again, his expression unchanging. What now, that prick's going to stare at me that way until my head explodes? she thought irritably. "WELL?" she asked. Still no response. "Fine then, keep staring at me, you bastard. I want to see you eyeballs pop out from dryness." She said.  
  
A shocked expression washed over his face, obviously unprepared for her comment. "What did you just call me?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"None of you business." Virginia replied and looked around for something to eat.  
  
"I distinctly heard you call me a bastard." He said coldly.  
  
"Then why did you have to ask? You heard me perfectly, Harry." She retorted. That comment seemed to infuriate him. oh, this is fun she thought to herself.  
  
"I said, what did you just call me." Harry said darkly.  
  
ugh. he can be so ignorant Virginia seethed in her head. Fine, he wants to play? Let's play. "My, my. You can be so redundant at times, Potter, to humor you, I will repeat what I just called you. I called you a bastard, you stupid f***ing prick!" she screamed at him. She stared at him now, and was a bit surprised at herself but nevertheless satisfied with what she had done. Harry was now staring at her, at if he were a cat about to be hit by a car.  
  
"Locomotus mortis!" Harry yelled, as he pointed at Virginia's feet. At that same moment, though, Virginia had said "Expelliarmus!" and both curses shot out of their wands, hit one another square and ricocheted off the walls. Virginia was now breathing hard, resisting the urge to just turn Harry into a bug and squash him at that very moment.  
  
"If you're not going to be friendly with me, Ginny, then fine with me. You've already done enough damage as it is." Harry finally said, after the long period of silence between them. "You make me look bad in front of Hermione and don't even owe up to what you did! Grow up, Ginny." He said, and was muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me growing up, Harry. I have. It's just you and all the other shitty people who don't allow me to." Virginia said, the anger growing in her voice with every word she spoke.  
  
Virginia thought and rethought the event that had recently taken place. She didn't realize that she was already at Platform 9 ¾ . She gathered up her things and went aboard the Hogwarts express, looking around for someone she knew other than her family, Harry and Hermione. None of them were talking to her now, and she guessed that Ron had heard of what happened, considering the fact that he was giving her all these weird looks. What the f***, I can do without them. she thought to herself.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny! Come here, sit with us!" said a voice Virginia did not totally recognize. She smiled to herself, grateful for the fact that there were at least some people who were talking to her. She turned around, still smiling. But when she saw who was calling her to sit with them, her smile vanished. Pansy Parkinson and her annoying gang of slutty Slytherin girls were sitting at a compartment with its doors open, and she was patting the seat beside her. Virginia rolled her eyes and thought What do those bird brained shanks want now? She started to walk away when someone grabbed her arm from behind.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Weasley?" Pansy Parkinson spat at her ear.  
  
My, she's a lot, like Draco Malfoy. she thought dully to herself. No wonder the two riders get along well.  
  
"It's rude to turn down an invitation, you know. Especially one that comes from me and my friends." Pansy continued. "The train will start any minute now, and the moment it does, doors are locked and there will be no place for you for about half an hour into the ride. So just get in there with the rest, you little git!" she finished, and forcefully shoved Virginia into the compartment.  
  
Virginia looked around and realized that she knew none of these girls. Just their faces. She was about to say something to Pansy when she was hit at the back of the head by something hard, and seemed as if it were a metal pipe. Virginia lay on the ground, unconscious. The next thing she knew, she woke up, but was blindfolded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well??? How was that? I've finished the outline of the succeeding chapters. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!! 


	3. Makings of a Slytherin

DISCLAIMER: (forgot this in the first two chapters!) none of these characters are mine, no matter how hard I think and use the power of my mind to own them. The only thing I own is the storyline.  
  
Okay, third chapter. Bit of a run-in with the Slytherin girls. I'll make my paragraphs clearer now. Here goes.  
  
Virginia slowly slipped into consciousness.  
  
Damn! My head really hurts. she thought to herself. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't with Ron, Harry or Hermione. She was with Pansy Parkinson and her stupid Slytherin sluts. On the verge of panic, Virginia tried to get up but couldn't, and realized she was tied to a chair. Blindfolded.  
  
"Well, well, well." came Pansy's voice in front of her. "Little Weasley girl trying to escape me? Let's just see about that." Pansy hit Virginia as hard as she could on the face.  
  
"What do you want from me, Parkinson?" Virginia screamed, on the brink of tears. Shit, that hurt! she thought to herself, as she tried to stop tears from rolling down her face. "I haven't done anything to you!"  
  
"No, you're right. You haven't done anything to me. You've just done something that I find quite interesting. Isn't that right, girls?" Pansy replied. A collective, sycophantic giggle rose around Virginia.  
  
"What have I done this time that you would find so interesting? As if what you do as the Slytherin slut isn't interesting enough" Virginia spat out, prepared to answer Pansy back.  
  
"Well, I was told by a little bird that you did something to anger Potter and that bitch girl, Granger." Pansy replied slowly, but nevertheless slapped Virginia hard on the face.  
  
Virginia sucked in her breath sharply.  
  
"I was told that you actually broke the two of them up, if I'm not mistaken? Hmmm?" Pansy continued, in a cold voice. "Well, have I heard right? Or is Draco trying to manipulate me again?"  
  
Virginia was shaking in her seat now. Not because she was scared, but because of anger. "Who the hell told that slimy git, Malfoy about what I did?" she said, cautiously. "Ron would never go bragging about it, neither would Harry or Hermione. I've soiled them too much, those brats."  
  
Virginia was still going to keep on talking when all of a sudden, her blindfold was ripped of, and she was momentarily blinded by light. She looked around her and saw that she was surrounded by the Slytherin girls, all friends of Pansy. They were looking at her with weird expressions on their faces, as if unsure of what to do.  
  
This is interesting Virginia thought to herself. "Well? So what if I did that? What is it to you? Harry, Ron and Hermione were never your friends, and never will be, you lowlife, cheap sluts!" she shouted at them. One girl suddenly raised her hand to strike Virginia, but was stopped by Pansy.  
  
"We've got a bit of a temper, haven't we?" Pansy said, and clicked her tongue. "I'm not saying that I care about them. I'm just saying that you have the makings of a Slytherin girl. Care to join us? I don't know why I've never noticed you before.. Maybe you've hung out with the Gryffindors too long?"  
  
At the last statement, Virginia's blood boiled.  
  
"NO! I have not hung out with the Gryffindors too long! I never even liked them! Stupid prats who claim they have courage and loyalty! I don't like anybody in this stupid, godforsaken school! And why they HELL should I care to join your stupid, slutty group?! You're nothing but a bunch of sluts who hang around Draco Malfoy and his equally stupid tag along boulders just so you have someone who pays attention to y-"  
  
SMACK! Virginia was hit square in the face by the same thing that hit her on the head. She felt a trickle of blood run down the side of her face.  
  
"Why, you f***ing little BITCH! How dare you insult us? Do you even know who you're dealing with?! We here girls from Slytherin are all from respectable, wizarding families. One wrong move and you'll pay for it, Weasley." Pansy said, her voice deathly serious.  
  
Virginia did not know what happened next, because she completely blacked out.  
  
Draco Malfoy was listening all the while pug faced Pansy and her friends were having a little "talk" with Weasley. He even heard them as they beat her up.  
  
"Why, you f***ing little bitch!" Pansy screeched, from behind the door of the compartment.  
  
Ah, her favorite words. Draco thought to himself, smirking.  
  
"How dare you insult us? Do you even know who you're dealing with?! We here girls from Slytherin are all from respectable, wizarding families. One wrong move and you'll pay for it, Weasley." Pansy finished.  
  
Draco heard noises from behind the door which sounded like metal hitting skull. Ouch. he thought to himself, wincing a little. He was about to intrude, when suddenly the door to the compartment opened.  
  
"Drakie!" Pansy said sweetly, her pug like face contorted into a fake smile. She fixed her hair and batted her eyelashes at him. "I was just talking to Weasley girl. Did you overhear our conversation?"  
  
"All of it, actually." Draco drawled in his usual bored tone of voice. What the hell is this bitch getting at, trying to invite the Weasley girl into their gang? Yeah, I told her about what I over heard scar head and weasel talking about, but what the f*** is she going to do? he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, now. I suppose there's nothing to talk about then." Pansy smiled at him fakery once more, and rubbed her breasts against him and caressed his ass. "See you in my room, Draco." She said as she winked at him, and then signed for her gang to follow.  
  
Draco made no response and waited until she was out of sight. What was that all about? As if I had to do something. and what does she mean in her room? I'm not going to f*** her just because she did that. Yeah sure, she's good for occasional sex, but I'm not her permanent sex mate! he thought irritably to himself. He stood in front of the doorway for a bit longer then suddenly remembered that Ginny Weasley was in the compartment.  
  
Draco suddenly slipped in the compartment, to see the handiwork of Pansy, and saw Weasley girl lying on the floor, sprawled out. Blood was on her face, apparently bearing a split lip and bruise temple, where blood flowed to her chin.  
  
Crouching beside Virginia's form, he studied her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" said a cold voice at the doorway, which could only have been one person. Snape. "What are you doing with Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"I. it wasn't me, Severus!" Draco hissed back, cursing Pansy and her stupid group of friends. He felt like he had been set up. "What use do I have with a lowlife like Weasley?"  
  
Snape seemed to ponder on this for a few moments. "Very well, but since you are the last person I saw with her, you will take her to Madame Pomfrey. Who knows what we'll get into if an injured student is found on the train, with you and me as the last people who were seen with her?"  
  
"Why me? You're the teacher!" Draco answered back, irritated.  
  
"You heard me, Malfoy." Snape said dangerously, and turned around to walk out.  
  
Damn Snape! If he wasn't so close to my father, I would have killed the son of a bitch! Draco fumed. Looking down once more at Virginia, he let out a sigh of exasperation and lifted her up off the floor. He was surprised how much she weighed. He expected her to be as lightweight as a feather, considering how skinny she looked. He looked at her again and studied her form. Nice tits he thought, and smiled to himself. He looked around to see if anybody was watching and was satisfied that no one was around. He walked out and off the train and into the castle grounds, but not before ordering Crabbe and Goyle to get his bags, including Weasley's bags.  
  
No use trying to ruin her school year, since I will be held liable for it. And I hate being held liable for anything. Plus, that Snape has his eye on me. he thought to himself, extremely pissed off.  
  
Upon arriving at the hospital, Madame Pomfrey greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"How are you now, Draco?" she smiled up at him. Her smile vanished when she saw for the first time who he was carrying. "Oh! Dear me! What happened to her?" she said, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Dunno.." Draco replied, irritated that he had to be in the hospital wing instead of at the Great Hall, where he could be eating and pissing Potter off now. "Can I go now?" he asked, irritably.  
  
"Of course, of course." Madame Pomfrey replied, already busy healing Virginia's cuts and bruises. "Off you go now!" she said to Draco.  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief and stalked out of the hospital wing and into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Okay. End of chapter. What do you think? Still no action here. *smack!* hits self on head. I'm getting to it already! Oh yeah, please review! I want to know if you think this story is still worth reading. 


	4. SLAP! goes the Weasel

DISCLAIMER: do not own Harry Potter and characters.  
  
Okay, fourth chapter. Dammit!!!!! Have to get friggin facts straight!!!!!! Okay, okay, okay. Arghhhh!!!! *rips hair off head* change of story. Padma patil not her Bessie. Parvati instead. (thanks Ravenclawboy05693 ! I'm not that familiar with all the characters hehe. . . )  
  
Virginia Weasley woke up as if from a dream, and suddenly felt her head hurt. "Ouch" she managed to whisper.  
  
A cool hand rested on her forehead.  
  
"Now dear, just lie here and rest a while. You've been hurt." Madame Pomfrey said, and smiled down at Virginia.  
  
"But. . . I have to get to the hall!" Virginia said, panicking suddenly. She started to get up but swayed. She clutched the edge of her bed and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Can't you at least give me some instant cure potion or something that would keep me from fainting?"  
  
"Very well, dear, since you said so. But I advise you to go up to your room right after the feast and have a good night's rest." Madame Pomfrey took out a vial of pink liquid and gave it to Virginia to drink.  
  
"Yum. . . tastes like strawberry." Virginia commented and instantly felt her head clear. She rushed out of the hospital wing and into the Great Hall. She went to the Gryffindor table, and sat with her best friend, Parvati Patil, a 6th year student, also in Gryffindor.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Where've you been? Oh, what's that cut on your temple?" Padma exclaimed, and her hand went up to the bandaged temple of Virginia.  
  
"Ow!" Virginia yelped. Where did I get this? she thought to herself. Realization dawned on her momentarily. Oh, yeah. . .   
  
"Sorry, Ginny! Where'd that come from?" Parvati said.  
  
Ginny again? That bloody Ginny nickname has to be stopped! A look of slight irritation crossed Virginia's face. "Um. . . I fell on the train on the way here." She lied. "And from now on, it's Virginia, not Ginny. Ok, Parvati?" She said as she smiled at her best friend. Padma smiled back at her, and they continued with the feast.  
  
After the feast, they went up to the Gryffindor common room and fixed their things. They talked for about 10 minutes non stop, until Professor McGonagall came into the room.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, you are being called by Dumbledore." She said with a look on her face quite undecipherable.  
  
Virginia just looked at her, confused.  
  
"Now, Virginia." She said, and a reluctant Virginia followed.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me." Virginia called back to Parvati, as she walked out the door. What could Dumbledore possibly want from me? she thought to herself, worried. After walking for a few minutes, towards the headmaster's office, she was suddenly worried that she was called because she arrived with cuts and bruises. Shit! What will I say to him?  
  
"Garlic peanuts" said Professor McGonagall to the painting in front of them. The painting opened to reveal the staircase.  
  
Garlic peanuts? Bad breath! Virginia thought to herself, as they ascended the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they entered, Dumbledore was at his desk, poring over rolls and rolls of parchment.  
  
"Albus, Ms. Weasley is now here." Professor McGonagall announced. "I'll leave you two alone now." She said, turned around and descended the staircase.  
  
Virginia turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she said in a weak voice. At the back of her mind, she prayed that it did not regard the run in with the slut, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I heard from Madame Pomfrey- " he began  
  
F***! she thought  
  
" -that you were brought into the hospital wing even before the feast began unconscious and wounded." He looked at her over his glasses. "Why, can you tell me?"  
  
Virginia was thinking of a cover up lie, but at the same time thinking hard who could have brought her to the hospital wing. "I. . . I fell while I was on the train, sir." She lied, not looking at him. She waited for a response as she looked down at her feet. No response. Dammit. "I was walking while the train started and I fell. No. I tripped and hit my head on a door handle." Please believe me! she thought to herself.  
  
"But Ms. Weasley, you have a split lip." He replied and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Uh. . . I must have hit my lip, too on. . . something." She said, stuttering.  
  
"Very well, Ms. Weasley. You may go now. Be sure to rest tonight. Your head may hurt. Good night." He finally said.  
  
Virginia was about to leave his office but suddenly turned around. "Sir? May I ask one more question?" she said, wondering still who brought her to the castle. She looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to be waiting for the question. "Sir, who brought me to the hospital wing? I want to thank that person."  
  
Dumbledore seemed almost reluctant to say who, but revealed it, anyway. "Of course, Ms. Weasley. You can thank Draco Malfoy tomorrow. Good night." He said, and smiled. He looked back at the rolls of parchment on his desk.  
  
Meanwhile, Virginia was in a state of shock. Draco Malfoy?! she thought to herself, as she went out of his office and back to the Gryffindor common room. Why the hell would that self-centered narcissistic git bring me to the hospital wing?  
  
"Ginny! Oh. Sorry. Virginia! What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Parvati said, getting up from the stuffed sofa of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh, he was just worried about why I was unconscious when I was brought to the hospital wing." Virginia replied. That's telling the truth. I'm not really lying. she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok. Wait, did he tell you who brought you into the hospital wing?" Parvati asked.  
  
Shit, complicated now. Virginia thought. "Um. . . yeah. Some guy on the train, a professor, I think." She half lied. Way to go, Virginia. she said to herself at the back of her mind. Now she'll go with you to thank the person, you liar!  
  
"We have to thank the person, then, Virginia!" Parvati replied.  
  
Virginia was about to say that it was ok, she already wrote a letter, blah blah blah, but that would be lying to her best friend. She decided then to tell Parvati the whole truth. They talked and laughed while Virginia told her everything. After Padma went to sleep, Virginia was still wide awake, but with a less heavy feeling in her heart.  
  
"Ginny." A voice at the door of her room suddenly said.  
  
Fear and shock gripped Virginia, who whirled around to see who it was.  
  
"Harry?" she spluttered out. She got up and tried to conceal her body, which was draped with a thin. Almost see through lace nightgown. "What are you doing here?" she looked at the clock on her night table and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. "It's late."  
  
Harry appeared disheveled, and not himself. He walked forward a bit, closer to Virginia. "What else would I be doing here?" he replied, a smirk on his face. He moved forward some more, and was face to face with Virginia.  
  
What the f***?! Is he drunk or something? Virginia thought to herself, her heart racing. She was scared of what Harry might do next.  
  
"Ever since you did what you did in the garden at your house, I couldn't help thinking of you." He whispered to her ear. He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and started kissing her neck.  
  
Virginia was stunned by what he said and did. "Harry, you're not yourself. Get off me!" she said and tried to push him away from her, but her actions were only futile. She felt his hand go under her shirt and on her breasts, caressing them. She muffled a cry and tried in vain to push him away. "Harry, what are you doing? I thought you and Hermione are back together?"  
  
Harry let out a mirthless laugh. "No." he said, a serious look on his face, and continued exploring her body.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Harry?" she asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Because you destroyed mine and Hermione's relationship." He said, not stopping his actions. His hands were now on her ass, sliding them up and down. His lips were on her throat, making trails. "And since you were the last person she saw me with, I might as well have you."  
  
Virginia slapped him hard on the face.  
  
"You think that just because I broke the two of you off, you'll settle for me now? What am I? The second choice? Then you come in here, into my room at this ungodly hour, and expect me to f*** you?" her word grew angrier with each statement. But the last was a lie. She was very turned on. Her nipples were hard with desire, her pulse racing, and she felt her sex throbbing.  
  
Virginia tried hard to slow her breath, which was coming in ragged gasps.  
  
"Get out." She said to Harry, who was just staring at her as if ready to rape her any second. "Get out!" she screamed at him.  
  
Harry turned around, still rubbing his face, which was now red from the slap he'd received from Virginia.  
  
Virginia followed him and when she caught up, pushed him out the door and closed it behind her, making sure not to wake Parvati. No use. Parvati was wide awake, and Virginia had a sinking feeling that she saw everything.  
  
"Parvati." She said. "You saw that?"  
  
"Yeah." Parvati whispered. She suddenly smiled. "Way to go! You really slapped him hard!" she laughed. "Come here, tell me all about it."  
  
Virginia was surprised at her best friend's reaction. But nevertheless was grateful for not screaming at her and acting like her mother. She jumped on Parvati's bed, giggling. At about 4 in the morning, after going the night's events over and over, they finally went to bed, but not before deciding to confront Draco Malfoy and his cute ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. End of chapter! How'd you like it? 


	5. Puckering Pansy

Chapter 5.  
  
Virginia opened her eyes sleepily as Parvati woke her up.  
  
"Get up! Get up!" Parvati said as she shook Virginia awake. "We're going to be late! Actually, it's not a problem for me. Your first class is with Snape. Mine is with Trelawney."  
  
SNAPE?! Virginia thought to herself. She got up immediately and hurried to dress into her uniform. "Parvati, why didn't you tell me earlier?" she whined.  
  
"You were sleeping!" Parvati retorted with impatience in her voice. "Hurry up! Let's grab a bite to eat first. I'll talk to Harry about last night, if you want."  
  
Last night? What happened last night? Virginia's brain took a few seconds to recall the past events. Oh yeah. . . Potter comes in then I slap him. Now I remember! she thought as she allowed herself a small, but very smug smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Parvati asked with a frown on her face.  
  
"Nothing, really" Virginia replied. "I was just remembering how good it felt to slap Harry Potter." She laughed.  
  
Weird. . . Parvati thought to herself. I thought she really liked him before. Parvati zoned out for a few more seconds, but suddenly remembered the time. She pulled Virginia, who was just putting on her shoes and ran out the door to the Great Hall.  
  
After taking their seats, they both chose muffins from a tray nearby which suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"Look, there's Malfoy!" Parvati said as she poked Virginia on the shoulder. She pointed towards the entrance of the hall.  
  
Virginia craned her neck to see. Sure enough, standing at the doorway, surrounded by the Slytherin Sluts was Draco Malfoy, looking bored as ever. She stared at him, as if willing him through her mind to look at her.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned against the door panel and sighed. What is Pansy talking about now? he thought. He didn't listen to her, ignored her completely as she prattled on about something, and looked around the hall. His eyes swept over the tables. He saw Neville Longbottom cleaning up spilled pumpkin juice from his pants, Blaise Zambini talking to some 3rd years, and Virginia Weasley staring at him as if he was something she wished were dead.  
  
What now? he thought to himself. I save her life and she wants me dead? Prat! Let's see what she'll do next. Draco stared back at her, dead on.  
  
Virginia was flabbergasted. Why is he staring at me? she thought. Wait, that's because you were staring first, silly! she fought with herself. She was panicking a little, but prepared to stare as long as she can. Fine, then. If he wants to stare, let him stare.  
  
Draco was surprised that Virginia just stared back at him, although he saw her momentary distress. After a few more seconds, he was already getting tired of the staring game they were playing. Ugh. What the hell does she think she's doing? he thought to himself. I'll get back to her later. Draco smirked at Virginia, which she reacted to with a look of disgust, and turned towards Pansy.  
  
". . . and then she said 'And why the HELL should I care to join your stupid, slutty group?!'" Pansy said, still talking to Draco. She looked at him and paused for a moment. "Drakie, " she began in a sickeningly sweet voice "have you been listening to me? Is something wrong? You didn't even come to me last night. I was waiting for you." She finished, and played with his earlobe.  
  
"Get a life, Pansy." Draco suddenly said. Pansy jumped back with surprise, and was mouthing something which didn't quite get out. "You're nothing but a self-centered bitch who wants nothing more than attention." He said, and pushed her away.  
  
Pansy stumbled on to the floor, and looked up at Draco. "But Drakie. . . you love me!" she called after his retreating form.  
  
F***ing bitch! he thought to himself, as he stalked of to his first class.  
  
Virginia and Parvati watched all of the intruiging action which took place at the entrance of the hall. They were both laughing when Draco pushed Pansy and she tumbled on to the floor.  
  
"Looks like Draco finally crushed the stinking flower." Parvati commented, and wiped tears from her eyes from laughing too much. She looked at the wristwatch she wore and suddenly got up from the table. "Time to go, Virginia." She said. "Do you want me to talk to Harry?"  
  
"Talk to him about what?" Virginia replied. "I don't think he remembers a thing. Stupid drunken bastard. . . what did he drink? He never drinks anything, as far as I know. Maybe butterbeer? No. . . butterbeer can't get you drunk." She said, and was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"I dunno. . . " Parvati said. "About what he did last night? What if he remembers? Ooh. . . blackmail!" she giggled.  
  
"You know what? You're right!" Virginia exclaimed. She got up from her seat and walked out of the hall with Parvati. They parted ways, but promised to meet each other for lunch at the hall.  
  
Virginia ran to the potions room, and opened the door. Thankfully, she wasn't late. The other 5th years were just entering the room. The Gryffindors were with the Hufflepuffs. And would be, for the next 2 hours.  
  
Why the blasted Hufflepuffs? They're nothing more than push-overs who cy at the slightest remark. she thought irritably to herself. Virginia took a seat next to Colin Creevey. She turned towards Professor Snape and waited for his usual morning speech.  
  
Snape walked back and forth across the room for about 10 minutes.  
  
What happened to his morning speech? Virginia thought to herself. Looks like it turned into a morning walk.  
  
Virginia raised her hand, and Snape suddenly snapped his head in her direction.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Wealey?" he said in an agitated voice.  
  
"Sir, aren't you going to start the lesson yet? You've been pacing for 'bout 10 minutes or so." She asked. Snape suddenlu looked very angry.  
  
"What's this?" he said, and smiled evilly. "A Weasley actually wanting a lesson? How surprising! You've come out of the Weasley stupor."  
  
Virginia's blood boiled.  
  
"And why would I not want a lesson?" she shouted. "Not all Weasley's are stupid, for your information. I happen to be bored with your pacing back and forth across the room! All of the students here are! Just look around! Half the Hufflepuffs are already sleeping!"  
  
Snape seemed taken aback for a minute, but was suddenly angry.  
  
"Well, Ms. Weasley, your shouting has just awaken the students again. If you think you're so smart, why don't you teach us here in front? Hmm?" he answered back, his voice deadly.  
  
SHIT!!! Why did I have to open my big fat mouth?! Virginia thought to herself, but kept her cool exterior.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked icily. "The world to freeze over?"  
  
It will, if you keep talking in that voice. Virginia thought to herself. Still keeping the cool exterior, she raised an eyebrow at Snape and said flatly, "I will not."  
  
This caused an immediate reaction from all the students. Gasps were heard all around and there was loud whispereing. Snape was not amused.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!" he said, and was almost purple with rage.  
  
The Gryffindors all looked at Virginia in disbelief.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" someone whispered. Another said "What happened to her?"  
  
Ugh. Ten points? For what? Expressing my opinion? Virginia thought to herself. She shot Snape a look of contempt and took her seat.  
  
After that incident, the class was unusually noisy. Snape had a hard time trying to keep them quiet, and was forced to use a silencing spell while he discussed how to make a potion that cures fever in an instant. He only reversed the spell when the bell rang.  
  
"Well, that was the quietest lesson we've had so far" Dennis Creevey joked half heartedly beside Virginia.  
  
"Dennis, we've only had one lesson so far." Virginia said, slightly irritated, but glad that there was someone who was not so angry. The rest of the class seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
Their class after was Herbology with Professor Sprout, which went on quite well, although some students still smelled faintly of onion and vinegar, from a plant which spurt out a thick, purplish liquid.  
  
Lunch came, finally, and Virginia rushed out of the Greenhouse and started to walk towards the hall. She rounded the corner, relishing the thought of lunch when someone grabbed her arm from behind.  
  
Virginia was shocked, and let out a little scream. Her abductor pushed her against the wall and was face to face with her.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked down at Virginia, who apparently was too shocked to speak just yet. He let out a smirk. "Well, Weasley, it looks as if you're actually speechless." He said. "Not unusual, though, for a Weasley like you. Your brother Ron would be doing the same if he were in your position just now." He was close enough to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy...... Was it worth reading? Be honest! I'm open to criticism! Well. not just criticism. Constructive criticism!!!!! *Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!* I'm going crazy trying to get at least 1500 words per chapter!!!!!!!!! *arghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!* 


	6. Make me!

[DISCALIMER]: now matter how much I bribe them with delicious graham cookies, WB won't accept my nice offer in exchange for owning Harry Potter. Aw..  
  
Chapter 6. Crystal, love, your wish is my command. =) oh, and if anyone has sees something technically wrong, please tell me. I can change them right away!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Virginia looked up at Draco, whose face was mere centimeters from her own. Wow, I never noticed his eyes before. I always thought they were blue. But they're not. It's some kind of a silvery, bluish color. she thought to herself, even if she was already panicking. She didn't hear whatever he said, because she was busily drinking in his features.  
  
Draco suddenly stopped talking, because it seemed that Virginia was not listening. The nerve of the little prat! he thought irritably to himself. He grabbed her face and turned it so her eyes met his. "Have you been listening at all, Weasley?" He said, quite loudly so that a few students who were passing by stopped and looked at them.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Malfoy, no." Virginia replied smugly. Draco paused for a minute, shocked, maybe, but did not show it on his face. This is fun. Virginia thought to herself. "Well, Malfoy? Looks like you have nothing to say for once." She taunted.  
  
Draco's blood boiled at the comment. He slammed her into the wall again, making her wince with pain. One of his hands was at her throat, choking her and pushing her to the wall, and the other was on her back, drawing her close to him so she couldn't get away.  
  
Virginia cried out in pain, as Draco's hand strangled her. She was having a hard time breathing. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she managed to say. "What do you want from me?" she said.  
  
Draco let out a laugh. A cold laugh that gave Virginia chills. "Why, I just wanted to ask why you suddenly got the nerve to hold a staring contest with me just this morning, Weasel. It's not typical of a Weasley like you to do such things. Especially, with a Malfoy like me." He said as he lessened the pressure of his hand against her throat.  
  
"What do you care?" she answered back at him. "All you think about it yourself, Malfoy! You're nothing but a stupid little spoiled brat, a f***ing prat who wants everything for himself. What does it matter if I held the f***ing staring contest with you? You think I'm that stupid a Weasley to not do it? F*** you, Malfoy!" she screamed at him, loud enough that her throat hurt, aside from the hurt which came from Malfoy's hand. She was breathing hard because the adrenaline in her veins was pumping.  
  
What happened to his Weasley? Draco thought to himself. He looked at her face, and was amused. Looks like she's a bit more grown up now. Maybe she'd like to have some fun with me? he smirked at her, which even made her angrier.  
  
"My, my." Draco drawled, as he pulled her more tightly to him. "Ginny Weasley is a very bad tempered girl. Why didn't anyone tell me that?"  
  
"For your information, ferret, I've always had a bad temper. I just didn't have the chance to let it out, lest anyone think I'm not the sweet little girl I've always been!" Virginia answered back, irritated. Wait a minute. . . did he just call me Ginny?! She stared back at him coolly, and waited for a retort from him. No retort. But instead, he looked at her in an odd way. What the hell?  
  
Draco stared back at Virginia as if it was the first time he saw her. What happened to this Weasley? he thought again to himself. She actually has claws! Impressive, considering the fact that she IS a Weasley. Hm. . . I never noticed her hair before, aside from the fact that it's red. Wait, it's not all that red. It's. . . what am I thinking?! She's a bloody weasel for chrissake! But. . . she has really nice hair, and eyes, and lips. . . wonder what they feel like? he almost smiled as he thought of her. But suddenly, the smile to be vanished and turned into a smirk. WAIT!!! I am a Malfoy. I DO NOT mingle with low life Weasleys! Must not smile!!! What are you doing?! he scolded himself. Dammit! I'm starting to look like an idiot here!  
  
WHAT is wrong with him? Virginia thought to herself. He's been looking at me weirdly for the past 10 seconds. What the hell am I supposed to do now? She tried to shoot Malfoy her meanest, most evil look. It didn't seem to affect him. His mouth was still slack, and he still had the weird expression on his face. "Well, Malfoy? Are you just going to stand there all day? Let me go already, you prat!"  
  
Draco suddenly snapped back to reality. What Virginia said suddenly registered in his mind. "Prat? You're calling me a prat?" his blood was starting to boil. F***! This weasel has some nerve!  
  
Virginia started ranting, explaining to Draco why he was such a big pain in the ass.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Weasley." Draco said, starting to get tired of her ranting on and on.  
  
"Make me!" Virginia said, pausing in between ranting then continued.  
  
Draco did just that. He leaned in and kissed her hard. Virginia stiffened when he did, and just when she was about to faint from shock, he pulled back.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I made you shut up." He said, then smirked, still not loosening his grip on her, or putting any space in between them. "Happy now?"  
  
Virginia couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy just kissed her. But he's really good! she caught herself. Stop!!! This is Malfoy we're talking about! she was having an argument with herself already when he bent down and kissed her again. This time, she reciprocated. Oh, what the hell. she thought, and gave up all reason.  
  
Mmm. . . she tastes good. Draco thought to himself, and kissed her neck. He breathed in deeply and smelled her perfume.  
  
I am ACTUALLY enjoying this! Virginia thought to herself, as Draco kissed her neck. "Ouch!" she yelped, as he bit her. "That's gonna leave a mark, you stupid prick!"  
  
The moment Draco heard the remark, he let her go. He glared at her, and she shrank when he did. "Look, Weasley, just be thankful I saved your life." He spat and walked away from her and into the hall.  
  
She stared at his retreating form, speechless, and saw him look back and say "By the way, nice work with scar head and the mudblood. I'll be seeing you." And smirk the irreplaceable Malfoy smirk.  
  
After a few moments, she regained control of herself. She walked into the hall for lunch, avoiding the gazes of other students who had surely seen what she and Malfoy had been doing.  
  
"Nice work???" Parvati practically screamed with delight. A grin spread on her face and she hugged Virginia. "I'll be seeing you??? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she was bouncing happily on her seat beside Virginia. A few people were already looking at them with curious expressions on their faces.  
  
"Shhhhh!" someone said. "You're too noisy."  
  
Virginia was already blushing deep scarlet. She shot Parvati a deadly look, which quieted her. "So what's the big deal about that?" she asked her, pretending not to care about it. But in reality, she was scared of what he might mean by 'I'll be seeing you'.  
  
"The big deal about it is that he never tells anyone that he'll be seeing them later." Parvati explained to her as if she were a stupid kid. "Don't you get it? He actually wants to see you again! Or so I think. . . I'm not sure. But I guess that's it. Gin- I mean, Virginia, Draco Malfoy has actually extended an invitation to you to talk to him!!" she squealed and smiled like she just won the lottery.  
  
"I get it, but I don't like it, Parv." Virginia replied. "What if he just said that? Or he said that to scare me? I don't like the way he said it, you know. It was like, al smarmy and weird." She looked at Parvati, who was eyeing her quizzically.  
  
"Well, we'll just see what happens, then." Parvati replied. "Oh yeah, I talked to Harry."  
  
"You did??! What did you say? What did he say? Was he drunk last night? He acted all weird there. Come on, tell me!!!" Virginia breathed, suddenly tense.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Parvati laughed. "Well, when we were in Professor Trelawney's class, I sat beside him and Ron. Ron didn't know what happened last night, it was obvious because when I asked Harry about last night's late night festivities, only Harry understood me."  
  
"He wasn't drunk?"  
  
"Um. . . not really. He just had an argument with Hermione and was sort of wandering about the dormitory. Or so he says."  
  
"He said that exactly?" Virginia inquired, still confused. So he wasn't drunk?  
  
"Well this is what I recall. I walked in to class, sat down beside him and your brother, who, by the way, is such a jerk! I asked Harry, 'Hey, remember anything from last night?' he said 'What are you talking about, Parvati?' so I was like, 'Doi, you and Virginia!'"  
  
"Wait, you asked him straight out, then he didn't know what you were talking about? All the while, my idiot brother was listening?" Virginia interrupted. "Do you know what kind of imagination Ron has? He'll be making up stories like, a dragon came in and attacked me so Harry was there to save me blah blah blah."  
  
"Yeah, he he. . ." Parvati replied, sheepishly. "Sorry, Virginia. But anyway, he said that he wasn't thinking clearly that night. He had a small drink of butterbeer. Seeing his state last night, I don't know what he means by small. Then I asked him again if he remembers anything. He said yes." Parvati paused to let Virginia digest all the information.  
  
"He said yes?" Virginia said, going pale.  
  
"Yes, he said yes." Parvati replied. "He said that he remembers going into you room, then being slapped." She giggled. "I don't think he remembers anything in between going in our room and you slapping him, thought. Do you remember the way he talked? It was like one slurred word."  
  
"Whew!" Virginia said, and she relaxed. "At least I can stop worrying about that now. But not as if I really care about what I did to him. You know, Parv, it was kinda fun slapping him." she looked slyly at Parvati. "And it was much more fun kissing Draco Malfoy!" she giggled.  
  
After lunch, which was mostly discussing and making up stories on how Virginia will meet with Malfoy again, and not eating, they went back to their classes. After the last class ended, Virginia went up the stairs to their rooms and faced the fat lady in the portrait. "Cinnamon crisp grahams" she said to the portrait.  
  
Virginia felt a presence behind her. But before she could turn around to see if there was anyone, she felt a hand on her arm and heard a voice say "We have to talk. Now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Okay.. a bit long, that chapter. About the password for the portrait, sorry! I couldn't think of anything else. And I just figured that would do 'cause I'm eating grahams!!! *hysterical laugter* I'm getting high from all this sugar in the cookies!! They're really good! I can't stop eating them!! They're made by Keebler. You know, red box with cookies on the front. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!!! I didn't expect any reviews when I first put up my story!  
  
Mikki mikki: steamy action?? Hm.. Maybe not just yet. I'm not really good at that stuff. 1500 words has just become my goal so they're all somewhat uniform. The first was about 1500 so I try to make the rest about that size too.  
  
Evil slytherin child: thanks! Love ya!  
  
Shanm: sorry, her name was ginny in the books. And well, I figured it must have come from Virginia, since it sounds like it.  
  
Hfujglfhfk: I was thinking of that too. But it's over and done. He he. . . I'll have to change a whole lot if I rewrite it and make the scene in the dungeons. But thanks anyway for the idea 


	7. The Amazing Ronald Weasley

[DISCLAIMER]: do not own harry potter YET  
  
Okay! Back now. Chapter 7. ... I can't believe this! I'm having writer's block!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Just read this chapter first then tell me if it's okay. I can rewrite it anytime. Okay? Okay! Please r/r!!  
  
  
  
"Ron!" she said, as she saw who it was. "You scared the f*** out of me! Don't you EVER do that again or I will kill you! Are you listening?" she glared at her brother, who was apparently speechless with shock from hearing what she said. What does he want now? she thought to herself irritably, and suddenly remembered what Parvati had said about Ron being at the same table with them in Professor Trelawney's class. Oh no.  
  
"Ginny?" was all Ron could say, given the cat-about-to-be-hit look on his face.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she answered, her tone impatient, though at the back of her head, she was praying that he wouldn't talk to her about what happened between her and Harry.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Ron said a few moments later, more collected now.  
  
"You just said that. Now, what is it?" Virginia retorted, annoyed by his apparent short term memory.  
  
"Why are so crabby today, Ginny? Are you sick? What was the last thing you ate?" Ron replied, and put his hand to her forehead.  
  
What the f***?! He's starting to sound like mum! she thought to herself. She pulled his hand off her forehead and looked at him square in the eye. "No, I am not sick. I am not crabby, either. And the last thing I ate was a muffin, for your information. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said slowly and deliberately, as if talking to a little child.  
  
Her tone of voice irritated Ron, but he didn't show it. "Okay. . . well, I wanted to talk to you about something I heard."  
  
Shit. And now, the awesome, amazing Ronald Weasley story starts. she thought to herself sarcastically, and waited for the story Ron came up with in his mind.  
  
Ron looked down at Virginia, trying to read the expression on her face, but with great difficulty. "I heard from some people that just last night, " he started, with an air of importance. " that when you were in your room, sleeping, a goblin tied you up and started beating you. You screamed and kicked, but you had a gag in your mouth! Parvati was fast asleep, unaware of the danger that you were in. But Harry, " he breathed in, his chest puffed out "was a hero." The last statement was said so solemnly that Virginia was compelled to make the sign of the cross.  
  
Hero, yeah. she thought dully to herself.  
  
"He heard muffled cried from your room, and came inside, just in time to save you from the evil monster!" Ron continued enthusiastically, his story more bent out of shape by the second.  
  
Monster? I thought he said goblin. Virginia thought to herself, amused.  
  
"He grabbed the evil bog from behind and killed it, to save you! But you thought that he was the evil bog, so you punched him in the stomach, almost knocking him unconscious. You were untied and put back to bed by Harry, the brave soul." He said with a flourish of his hands. "And that, is what I heard from some people." He finished smugly, a smile on his face.  
  
Virginia threw up her hands in desperation. Oh. My. God. How much more dense could he get? she thought to herself. My git of a brother has just managed to finally lower his I.Q. down to 20 points.  
  
"Well? Am I right? Or am I right?" Ron's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "Don't you think you ought to thank Harry for saving your life?" he looked at her questioningly. "And, can you tell me about the evil muck monster? Did you see him?"  
  
"Wow, Ron!" Virginia replied, with mock sweetness. Ron beamed at her, obviously proud of himself. F***er! "Let me just tell you how much of the story you had correct." She put her hands two feet apart, palms facing each other, at eye level. "This is the story." She smiled sweetly at him . "And this is how much you got correct." She brought her hands together so fast, that it made a sudden clapping sound.  
  
Ron jumped, and his smile vanished, only to be turned into a look of confusion. "But. . ."  
  
Virginia felt her blood boil. "FOR THE LAST TIME, RON, STOP MAKING UP YOUR F***ING STORIES!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT REALLY F***ING HAPPENED!!!" she screamed at him, flailing her hands in the air, letting all the irritation and anger out, which had been building up since he started his story. She was breathing hard, trying to calm herself down. "You jump to all these idiotic conclusions, not even bothering to ask if they were true or not!"  
  
Ron was speechless with shock again. "Ginny. . . " he said, and mouthed some words, looking like a goldfish.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME GINNY, YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!" she shouted, turned on her heel, and went thought the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. She went into her room, and into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, thinking of how sucky a life she was living as a Weasley, when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.  
  
"Virginia? Can you let me in? It's me, Parv." Came Parvati's muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Virginia went across the bathroom floor and opened the door. "Hey, I just came back from my last class." She smiled at Parvati and went out the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, missed you." Parvati smiled, and pulled Virginia into a hug. Virginia hugged her back, thankful for having such a great best friend. When they were done, Parvati's eyes went to Virginia's neck. Her eyes widened. "You've got a hickey!" she exclaimed, and pushed her back into the bathroom.  
  
"Where?" Virginia asked, and felt her neck frantically, trying to find a sore spot. Parvati positioned her right in front of the mirror and pointed it out to her. It was NOT a nice hickey. It was about the size of a quarter, purplish blue, and with red marks, which were probably from Draco Malfoy's teeth. Virginia's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Damn that Malfoy!" she said, as she banged her fist on lip of the sink. All the facial products and other stuff shook, with the strength of Virginia's fist.  
  
Parvati was lost in thought. What if Ron sees the hickey? Another of his stories, I guess. "Virginia, aren't you worried about what Ron will say?"  
  
Virginia snapped her head up. "Oh, gods. Parv, he already made up a story about what he understood from your talk with Harry!" she wailed.  
  
"Tell me the story then!" Parvati replied, eager to hear what Ron made up about what he heard.  
  
"That's not the point, Parv." Virginia said, eyeing her wearily. Parvati murmured that she was sorry. "It's okay, I still love you. But anyway, my point is, if he sees my hickey, he'll make up an even more out of this world story. You know how his imagination goes off the walls, don't you?"  
  
"Yep." Parvati replied, remembering her 5th year at Hogwarts when Ginny came into the common room one night with a cut lip. She smiled to herself at the memory of the story.  
  
"What's so funny?" Virginia asked, wondering at why she was smiling.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just remembering the story he made up last year about you being attacked by angry dinosaur ghosts." Parvati replied, still smiling.  
  
Virginia shook her head in disgust. "Don't remind me, please. Every now and then, a Slytherin will come up to me and say 'Still running from a dinosaur?'"  
  
Parvati laughed and led Virginia by the hand from the bathroom to their room. They sat down on the bed, and Virginia started telling the story Ron had made up. Parvati was rolling on the bed with laughter when they heard the door swing open.  
  
"Ginny! I'm not done with you yet!" Ron's voice interrupted them.  
  
Parvati sat up and tried to keep a straight face. Virginia glared at him, annoyed at his chutzpah. The f*** is wrong with him? I left him as the bobbing goldfish in front of the portrait hole.  
  
She stood up from the bed and walked towards her brother, who was seemingly suddenly overcome with anger.  
  
"Yes?" she said to him, tired of trying to reason with him. She stared at him and waited for his response. No response. ugh. Another mindless being worthless enough to be thrown away. No worth at all to be able to grace the earth. she thought to herself. She was getting tired of waiting for people to talk. First Malfoy, then him, too? Wait a minute, he's not looking at me! He's looking at my neck! F***!!  
  
Ron's eyes were wide with disbelief. His jaw dropped practically to the floor. "Wh- what? What happened to you?!" he sputtered out.  
  
"Nothing, just something I picked up along the way to lunch." Virginia replied coolly. She covered her neck with her hand. On second thought, she reached for her scarf and put it around her neck.  
  
"Is that a hickey?! Who did you get it from?" Ron was practically pulling out his hair by the fist now.  
  
"None of your business, Ron." She replied smiled at him.  
  
"No, it IS my business, Ginny." Ron retorted back at her.  
  
Virginia's blood boiled for the nth time. Must keep calm. Killing your brother is not a good thing. Unless said brother is stupid mindless, idiotic jerk, must keep him alive for mum's sake. She tried to reason with herself and made up excuses not to kill him right then and there.  
  
"Your business, Ron?" since when was my private life YOUR business? Tell me, I'm dying to hear it." She said sarcastically.  
  
Ron blushed at the thought of 'private life'. "Well, " he cleared his throat. "I am your older brother. So, I have a duty to protect you."  
  
"Duty to protect me?! This hickey here on my neck is none of your business! Why do you always have you be f***ing around with my life? It's my life, not yours! I don't need you breathing down my neck every bloody second of the day." She paused for air.  
  
"Do you know what it feels like to be looked at by everyone as the f***ing, sweet little sister of Ron Weasley? of Fred Weasley? of George Weasley? or of all the f***ing Weasleys?" she screamed. "I am sick of being the little girl! I'm sick of you breathing down my neck! I'm sick of having to pretend to be sweet and innocent little Ginny. Do you understand me, Ron?"  
  
Ron just looked at her, speechless.  
  
"Of course. I didn't think so." She said, and started towards the door. As she went out, she slammed the door as hard as she could. She ran and ran, tears blinding her.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Okay, not much really happened here. Promise, more action in the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Love you guys! =)  
  
Mikki mikki: here's your graham! I saved the last one just for you!  
  
Caffine: I suppose I'm my greatest critic. I personally think my story isn't worth reading much. Hehe. . . graham?  
  
Katiekat1414: hm. you'll see more of bitchy ginny in the next chapter!  
  
Raine: I've already revised the first 2 chapters. And about the Virginia thing, just to remind you, my story, my rules, ok?  
  
NeoGal: hey. . . hahaha =) planning to author any stories soon?  
  
Anamei Queen: oh, stop it! *flutters eyelashes* Hahaha anyway, any ideas on an ending?  
  
Riverchic1998: my first cliffie! =)  
  
Missy: just as soon as I have time to write, I will. School doesn't help my schedule for writing. =)  
  
Becky m: thanks! 


	8. You Wish!

[DISCLAIMER]: what-EVER!  
  
Chapter 8. Hm. . . Can't seem to think of a chapter summary just right now. So, just read then! Thanks to all the reviewers! I greatly appreciate them! Mwah! Oh yeah. I am now timing myself on how long it takes me to write one chapter. It's now 11:30 pm, (Friday, January 17, 2003)  
  
Voice: hm. . . Maybe the hickey was a little too much. You know, the teeth marks and all. But it just makes the whole story more interesting. I like this Ginny. The cursing, bitchy one with hysterical alter.  
  
Anamei queen: about that ending?  
  
Goodgirlsbadboys: thanks. =) I got that part from my experience with my older brother. Hehe. . .  
  
Ditzy spacecadets: yeh. . . don't you just hate Ron? Especially in the chamber of secrets? Ugh. . .  
  
Dannie7: tsk tsk tsk. . . Naughty naughty! Hahaha don't worry, you'll get what you really wanted in the next few chapters.  
  
Missy: can't blame ya =)  
  
Lady Godiva: hm. . . I'm not really sure what I'll do with the both of them just yet.  
  
Angelbear: thanks =) I'll try to lessen the cuss words.  
  
Amber: a little too much for ginny maybe. Hehe. . .  
  
Goodgirlsbadboys, Merry_b88, Cori: thanks ; )  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ginny and Parvati's room:  
  
Virginia woke up early the next morning, still tired and puffy eyed from last night. Parvati was still fast asleep on the other bed. She lay on her bed thinking.  
  
Virginia kept running, not knowing where she was going. When she was exhausted from running and crying, she found herself in the library. She spotted a far off corner and went to it. She sat down with her back against the wall, hugged her knees, and wept some more.  
  
What the hell am I doing? she thought to herself. I'm such a loser. Two big, fat tears rolled down her wet cheeks. She wiped them away hastily and continued to feel sorry for herself. She thought about how angry she was with Ron for trying to continuously control her life, how small and unimportant she was to everyone else, how nothing seemed to go right, and how she was always crying over the same, stupid things.  
  
After a long time of crying, she was already tired and sleepy. She got up slowly from the floor and started to make her way back to the dorms. She checked her watch. Shit. 10:00 already. I better get back quick or McGonagall could catch me. She started to jog through the hall, and heard hushed voices, not far from where she was.  
  
"Drakie. . . " Pansy Parkinson's sickeningly sweet voice called out. "Come out wherever you are."  
  
Virginia momentarily forgot about all the things she cried about, and stopped dead in her tracks. Ooh. Pansy bitch on the hunt for Draco Malfoy? she smiled evilly to herself. Wonder why she can't take a hint? she listened for a few moments more, but did not hear Pansy call out again.  
  
"Draco! Get your ass back here now! I mean it!" Pansy practically screamed.  
  
Virginia heard Pansy's stilettos clicking on the floor, coming closer to her. She looked around wildly for somewhere to hide, but with no luck. The hall was a long one, and she was smack in the middle of it. There were no paintings with portholes in the hall, as far as she knew. F***! Gotta hide! she ran back away from the direction she was going, but hit a wall and fell down. ohgodohgodohgod! she thought to herself frantically, as she heard Pansy's footsteps coming even closer.  
  
She gathered herself and started to get up when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. The wall was not a wall at all, but a person. She stood up and faced the person she ran into. Holy shit! she thought to herself, as she blanched. She stood frozen, terrified of the sight she beheld.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked down at Virginia with an expressionless face. What the f*** is she doing here at this time? he thought to himself. His eyes narrowed to slits, which made Virginia cower in fright. Wait a minute. She's been crying! Now why the hell would she be crying? Actually, why should I care? She's a Weasley, for god's sake.  
  
Virginia cringed when he made his eyes into slits. "S- sorry?" she said weakly.  
  
Draco heard the apology and was about to throw out a retort, he heard Pansy call out his name again. "Draco Malfoy! You show yourself this instant! I'm tired, my feet are killing me!" she whined. "And I've got something to show you."  
  
He looked up from Virginia and at the direction from which Pansy's voice came from. Feet are killing me my ass! Draco thought to himself irritably. You're wearing the stupid stick shoes. he heard Virginia give a sigh of exasperation and his head snapped back at her. Well, it seems at if little miss Weasley hates Parkinson, too.  
  
Virginia just had to let out the sigh when she heard Pansy complain about her feet. Are stilettos even allowed in school?  
  
Draco thought that he had to get out fast. He turned to go but remembered Virginia. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She tried to get out from his grasp, but he held her arm even tighter.  
  
"Let go of me!" she hissed at him. Her arm was already starting to become numb from the strength of his grasp. He suddenly stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Just shut up, Weasley." he said in a deadly voice that gave her chills. He walked even faster and went into an old classroom that was unused. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, and so they wouldn't be found by Pansy.  
  
There was nothing Virginia could do but keep quiet. When Draco released her, she went as far away as she could from him. When she reached the wall, she leaned against it, facing him. "What do you want?" she asked him, her voice without any emotion.  
  
Draco looked at her and studied her. Clothes rumpled, slouched over, hair quite unruly, eyes red and puffy from crying. Why is she crying anyway?  
  
"Are you going to answer me or not? If you won't, I'm leaving." She said, and went towards the door. She was almost out when she felt Draco take her by the arm again, gently. "What now?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Why are crying?" he asked softly. Did I just say that? NO! I'm Draco Malfoy, prince of darkness. Ice prince, stone hearted person. he thought, when he caught himself. But shit, she looked so sad when I saw her walking. Her back was facing him, red hair cascading down her back. He wanted to touch her hair, to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright, but did not. Could not, knowing how she felt towards him.  
  
Virginia was not sure what she heard was correct. "What did you say?" she asked him, turned around and faced him. She was surprised when she saw his expression. He was looking at her with an expression devoid of contempt, hate, or smugness. What the? He actually looks. . . concerned?!  
  
Draco gave up trying to be the evil Slytherin. "Why are you crying?" he repeated, and led her back inside the empty classroom. He was surprised she obliged, and did not struggle to get free. He led her to the big, empty space in front of the desks. He looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
Virginia couldn't help but think of Ron again, and the library where she cried to her heart's content. "Why do you want to know? As if you care." She said to him, and looked down at the floor.  
  
Draco cupped her face with one hand and tilted her face up to his. "How would you know, Ginny?" he said, and raised one eyebrow.  
  
When she heard the name Ginny, the tears threatening to spill out rolled down her cheeks. She backed away from him and hid her face in her hands.  
  
Oh no. I made her cry. Shit. he moved towards her and put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. "Just tell me why you're crying. Was it something I said?" the worry was evident in his voice. Why AM I asking her? he thought to himself. As if she will tell me. What the hell? I shouldn't even be here. Alone. With her.  
  
"No." she said between sobs.  
  
"No? No what? No you won't tell me? No, it wasn't something I said?" he asked, confused.  
  
"No." she said again, and ran out of the room and back to the dorms. When she got back, Parvati was already asleep, so she changed and went to bed.  
  
  
  
And now here I am, Virginia the loser. she thought sullenly to herself. She checked the clock beside her. 6 am, still too early. she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. she got up, showered, dressed, scribbled note for Parvati and went out for breakfast.  
  
She walked towards the hall, enjoying the unusual quietness of the early morning. She sat down at the empty Gryffindor table, and watched as food appeared on silver trays in front of her. She didn't feel particularly hungry, and opted for a glass of pumpkin juice instead. As she drank, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She looked around, and saw only one person sitting at another table.  
  
Malfoy? Up so early? she thought to herself, as she looked back at him. He was staring, Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Draco Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Why is she looking back at me? he thought to himself. I'm the only one supposed to be staring. Stare back, she might just look away. No, no. Keep smirking. Smirk good. Smile bad. he fought with himself and tried to keep cool. Why does she do this to me?! for Draco, Virginia was the only one who managed to pierce right through his cool exterior and disarm him.  
  
What does he want now? Virginia though irritably to herself. Shit. He's going to tease me about last night. F***! F***! F***! when she was finished running a line of curses, she looked at Malfoy again, who made a gesture for her to go to him.  
  
If she's not coming over, I'm going there. Draco thought to himself, decidedly. To his surprise, she got up, and walked over. Wait! What am I going to say?!  
  
Her hands were clammy, and her heart was racing. He better not see that I'm nervous or I am so dead. she thought, as she stopped in front of the seat directly opposite his. She crossed her arms and put on a cool expression to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Talk to me, Weasley." he said calmly, as he patted the seat beside him.  
  
"Is that the best you've got, Malfoy?" she spat back. "I was expecting a better pick up line."  
  
"Who said it was a pick up line?" he answered back, slightly irked. "I only wanted to finish what we started last night."  
  
"Tell me, what did we start? I don't remember anything." She said innocently. She was annoyed that he actually thought they were having a conversation.  
  
Dammit! Stupid big fat mouth! he scolded himself. He was irritated by the fact that she could get on his nerves at any time.  
  
"I'm waiting. . . " she said, in a singsong voice, and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
That's it. he thought, and stood up, towering over Virginia. She didn't flinch, or move a muscle. He leaned over, grabbed her by the shoulders and heaved her over the table and sat her on the seat next to his.  
  
Virginia gave out a cry of surprise. She started to get up from the seat, but Draco just pulled her down by the arm again.  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed at him. What the hell? He's freakishly strong!  
  
"As I said, talk to me." He replied coolly.  
  
She just crossed her arms again, cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco's blood boiled. He hated the disrespect she showed him. In a flash, he pushed off the plates from the table and pinned her down on it.  
  
Virginia's head hit the table hard. She bit her tongue to keep any cries from coming out. Ouch! For a few moments, she thought only of the pain in her head and her back. Then she suddenly remembered her position on the table, and who was pinning her down. She looked up at the inscrutable face of Draco Malfoy. She tried to hide her fear with a haughty expression, but to no avail. Draco Malfoy was already experienced in sensing fear from others.  
  
"Nice hickey you've got there, Weasley." he said, looking at her neck, as he chuckled softly to himself.  
  
Sadistic bastard! she thought to herself. She was in a very uncomfortable position. She was on her back, on the table and her lower legs dangled from the side. Draco pinned her down using his hands and body weight. His hands were on either of her hands, applying a lot of pressure so she had no use for them. The only thing she could do was stare up at him.  
  
Draco pushed her hair away from her face and neck to inspect the hickey a little closer. She wondered at what he was going to do next. A few explicit pictures flashed through her mind. Oh, gods! Mental images! she thought, and tried as much as she could to squelch them. She felt Draco's fingers on the hickey, which made her shiver.  
  
Draco seemed amused, and had a half smile played on his lips. "Liked that, weasel?"  
  
I'm in deep shit now. she thought to herself and mentally kicked herself in the ass. "You wish!" she retorted, and told herself not to react to anything he does.  
  
He was unfazed by it, but the next thing he said unnerved her. "Really now? Let's see then what else you don't like." He said as he looked at her with a devilish glint in his eye.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ok. The story at least has some more. . . interesting happenings, to say the least. Time is now 7:28 am.(January 25, 2003). An approximate of 8 and ½ days. I am so slow in writing chapters! Why? Why? Well, that of course includes 6 non working days, makes it two and a half days, minus the hours I did not write anything. Hmm. . . . 3 hours? But anyways, please r/r! thanks!!!  
  
Kat 


	9. Go stick it up you ass!

[DISCLAIMER]: yeah.  
  
Chapter 9. more action here, since some people find the lack of it annoying. =) Oh yeah, timed writing. Time is now 5:25 pm, January 27, 2003.  
  
Hasapi: sorry, here's the exp now. Thanks for the idea on the chapter title!  
  
Abrye: I think it's because she's another Weasley  
  
Grrlscout: coming, coming. You'll read it here in this chapter. Or the next. =)  
  
Jane, kellyanne, emily, angel, pebble of insanity, schoolcomp1: thanks! =)  
  
Moi!: ouch. but anyways, thanks.  
  
Ditzy spacecadets: yes, KILL RON!!!  
  
Crescentbeam: sorry 'bout that. I forgot that they had magic! Hahaha I'll remember to incorporate more magic stuff n the nxt chapters  
  
*sigh. . . .*  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Virginia's mind swirled. What is someone suddenly comes in?! she panicked. She suddenly remembered that it was still to early for any teacher or student to be out yet. Thank merlin!  
  
"Shall we start?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Knock yourself out." Virginia retorted. Oh shit. What did I just say?!  
  
He gave out a short laugh. "Okay then. Where will I start?" His hand freed one hand and went to her cheek. "Why not here?"  
  
Virginia stiffened when he bent his head down and started running his lips from her cheek down to her chin. No! No! She turned her hear away, but he just put it back in position.  
  
"Liked that?"  
  
"No." she said, and looked him straight in the eye when he pulled back a little. She raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to go on. When she saw him smile, she panicked some more.  
  
"Let's try this part again." He said, and traced his finger from below her ear, down her jaw, chin and neck. "You just might reconsider."  
  
She tried vainly not to show any sign of enjoyment. Oh gods! she thought to herself desperately, as she felt his tongue on the hickey he had given her. She shivered again, but this time, he didn't stop.  
  
I think I'm going to enjoy this. he thought to himself, and kissed her below the ear. He trailed kisses down her jaw line, neck and finally on the hollow at the base of her neck. He was enjoying himself, because she was pinned down and couldn't move. He had her al to himself. She was squirming under him, but he wasn't sure why. "Still don't like it?"  
  
Her breath was coming out in short gasps, and she managed to say "No." in between gasps. Shit. Shouldn't have said that. Even if she knew he was a Malfoy, mortal enemy of the Weasleys, she couldn't help but squirm for a little more contact. His torso was directly above hers, hovering over her. She couldn't stand this torture any longer, but refused to let him see the affect he had on her. . . when he did that.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Weasley." He said coldly, still continuing to play with her neck. He licked the hickey again, harder this time. He heard her suck in her breath sharply, and covered her mouth with hers. He wasn't surprised that she kissed him back, and he let go of her hands.  
  
No! No? ohhh. . . yes. . . .No! Do not kiss him back! she heard her conscience say, but ignored it. Her hands were free now, and she put her arms around his neck. When she felt his hands on her hips, she instinctively arched her back.  
  
He grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him, and heard her moan softly.  
  
"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"  
  
Virginia and Draco both looked at the direction in which the voice came from. Virginia released Draco's neck, and tried to sit up, but he didn't budge. She was now stuck. F***!  
  
"Mind your own business, Parkinson." He retorted, and helped Virginia up. When she was on her feet again, she started towards the direction of the Gryffindor table. He saw her and quickly grabbed her arm and steered her back towards him.  
  
"It is my business." She said, and motioned for her clique. They went forward and surrounded her like a pack of dogs. "I was looking for you last night. Where did you go? Oh wait, the answer was right on the table. You were with that Weasley girl, weren't you?!" she said, with a mad edge to her voice.  
  
"What business is it of yours, anyway?" he answered back coldly.  
  
Pansy looked as if she were slapped. Virginia snickered to herself, but stopped when Pansy looked at her sharply. "What?" she said haughtily to her, and stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
Pansy was speechless. She never expected to be answered back by anyone, except Draco Malfoy. "Why, you little bitch!" she screamed, and started tiptoeing towards her on her 5 inch stilettos. But before she could get within six feet of Virginia, her heel caught on an uneven stone tile and fell on the floor. When she gathered herself, she stood up, but was much shorter now. She looked at her shoe, and let out a scream of frustration. "F***!!!! My heel broke! This is all your fault, Weasley. You're going to pay for this!" she said, and lunged at Virginia.  
  
Draco let go of Virginia's arm, and stood in front of her, just before Pansy was able to reach her. Pansy fell back and landed on her butt with a thud. Her clique just stared, as she looked up at Draco with her mouth open with shock. "What the hell did you do that for?" she screamed at him.  
  
Draco didn't answer her question but instead said that they should be getting to breakfast, since most of the students and teachers come at around this time. He got hold of Virginia again, who started to complain. "Go on, scream any louder, you'll make a scene. Wouldn't want Potter or your low life brother to see you, hmm?" Well, that shut her up. he practically dragged her to the seat just beside him, and sat her down.  
  
"I'm leaving. I will NOT sit at the Slytherin table!" she said to him indignantly, but didn't get up from her seat.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, while narrowing his eyes. "And where will you go? Look around, all the Gryffindors are already staring at you. You think they'll still let you sit at the table?" he said, and smirked. Ha! She can't go anywhere now.  
  
Virginia looked around and just as he said, her fellow housemates were looking at her with shocked expressions. "Is this what you wanted, Malfoy?" she spat at him. He laughed, and she took it as a yes. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and put her hand down.  
  
"Take it easy, Weasley." He said, and smirked again. He opened his mouth to say something else, but looked up at the person who appeared out of nowhere behind her. "Zabini! You've finally arrived."  
  
Virginia turned around to see this "Zabini" person. When she saw the person, she was taken aback. Hottie! Why haven't I noticed him before? She gazed at him, his spiky brown hair, mysterious blue green eyes and smiling lips. She heard him clear his throat, and realized that she was staring at him with her mouth open. This is sooo embarassing! she thought, while she shut her mouth and blushed deep scarlet.  
  
"And who is this?" he asked Draco.  
  
I'm Virginia Weasley, thank you. Your loyal slave and servant, my Lord. she answered him with her mind. Shit! Why the hell am I thinking these things?  
  
"Oh, this?" Draco said, as he gestured to Virginia. "This is Ginny Weasley."  
  
Virginia was watching Zabini as Draco answered him. Oh look! His expression didn't even flicker! Awww. . . wait a minute. Did Malfoy just say Ginny?! Argh!!!! She turned to Draco with a scowl on her face. "Hey, it's Vir-gin-ia. Not Ginny, not Gin. Got it?" she said, and raised her eyebrow as high as she could.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, too, when her heard her. "Since when?" he replied, and smirked. Ginny's not her real name?  
  
"Since this summer." She said, matter-of-factly. "I will not answer to the name Ginny henceforth. So don't you DARE tell others that that is my name. Understood?" her voice became angrier by the second.  
  
"Well, Virginia, may I sit beside you?" Zabini's voice interrupted. He smiled at her when she turned around to look at him. She stuttered out a reply, an he took it as a yes. He sat down to her left and turned to her.  
  
Oh my god! Why haven't I noticed him before? she thought, as she looked back at him. That's because you were too busy eyeing Potter, you silly little girl! she berated herself. From somewhere far away, she heard Draco talking to her, but all her thoughts were on Zabini.  
  
"So. . . " he started, and propped an elbow on the table. "First time visit to the Slytherin table?"  
  
If he looks at me any more hotly, I am going to melt. she thought, but an idea came into her mind. She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him her best smile. "Yeah. . . I think Malfoy here wanted me to visit." She drawled, and leaned towards him.  
  
Zabini leaned towards her, which lessened the already small space between them. He smirked a little, but before he could say anything, Draco interrupted them. "Hey! Have you two been listening at all? I was introducing you to each other! F***! What is happening to everyone?!"  
  
Zabini averted his gaze from Virginia and looked at Draco. "Sorry 'bout that, we were already having a nice chat." He said, and gestured for Virginia to turn around and look at Draco.  
  
What the f***? She's only supposed to be looking at me! Me only! Draco thought to himself, very irritated. "Okay. Ladies get introduced first. Weasley, this is Blaise Zabini." He said, and nodded to Blaise. "My good friend and right hand man. Zabini, this is. . . Virginia Weasley. Of course, she's the sister of the other Weasleys." He was about to say something else, when Pansy sat down in front of Virginia and slammed her fist into the table.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you going to introduce me? After what she did to my heel, I think I ought to be introduced." She said while smiling icily at Virginia.  
  
All three of them just looked at her with blank expressions.  
  
"Well? Get on with it, I don't have all day. I still have to fix my heel."  
  
"Oh, go stick it up you ass!" Virginia retorted while Blaise and Draco snickered beside her. I swear, I will really stick her heels up her ass one day. As she watched Pansy throw her a disgusted look and start muttering repairing spells, she felt a hand pat her back and Blaise's voice next to her ear saying how nice it was to finally hear someone say that to Pansy.  
  
"Where were we?" Blaise said in a husky voice. "Oh yeah. . . visiting. How about you visiting me next time?" he twirled a lock of her hair with one finger.  
  
"Sounds interesting. . . " Virginia said coyly, and looked at him through her lashes.  
  
"Hey. I didn't say you could leave me out of your conversation." Draco said impatiently. He watched as they slowly turned in their seats and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Virginia said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You're supposed to be talking to me, remember? That little conversation we were having."  
  
"I don't remember us having any conversation at all." She replied shortly.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory. It was going something like this. I was asking you why you were crying, and you didn't even reply."  
  
When Virginia's brain registered what he was talking about, her eyes started to sting. "Can we not talk about that?" she said to him in a shaky voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it." she replied, in what she hoped was an emotionless voice. But whatever she felt inside was not hidden. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks, and she was starting to shake. Why does he want to talk about it? Why can't he leave me alone? She tried to hide her face by looking down at her lap.  
  
Draco sat there looking at her, slightly bewildered. Why is she crying? Dammit! I'm not supposed to care. "Don't cry. Maybe I can help?"  
  
Yeah, he'll help me cry some more. "You?" she said, but stopped before she could say anything else, because she felt his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. She looked up from her lap and directly at him.  
  
"Yeah, me." He said, and smiled. Wait a minute. Did I just smile? Oh shit!  
  
Virginia was shocked to see him smile. She was even more shocked to hear him say that he was going to help. "Okay. . ."  
  
"Good." He said, trying to cover up the smile. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Problem? Well, I don't think you'd see any problem I told you" she said, and waited for his reply. No retort? Damn. "Not a problem, really. I was just really irritated at Ron. And myself. And the way he treats me. Usual stuff, you know." She was babbling now, more tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't think it's usual stuff when you talk about the way someone treats you." He said, a serious look on his face now.  
  
"How would you know?" she retorted, wiping away her tears.  
  
"I have the same problem as you do."  
  
"You do? Oh yeah, right. As if someone like you has worries over the way they're treated." She looked at him. His expression still did not change. He's serious? "That makes two of us, then." She sighed, and looked at Pansy, who was muttering spells under her breath, making her heel even higher than before.  
  
"What?" Pansy barked at her, making her jump.  
  
Virginia just smiled, and looked at the Gryffindor table. Parvati was looking at her, a confused expression on her face. She was mouthing 'What happened?' to Virginia. Virginia mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' And turned her attention to Blaise.  
  
"Hey. You okay?" he said, and arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah." She replied half heartedly. "You know," she said, looking at Draco again. "You're actually kinda nice."  
  
His eyebrows shot up, and he sat up straight. "Nice?" he said, and looked at Blaise. They gave each other curious expressions. "No, no. WE are not 'nice'"  
  
Virginia laughed at their expressions. "Yes you are. You make me smile." She said, and smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Stop that!" Draco said, fighting the smile that was threatening to break through.  
  
"I don't know about you, Malfoy. But I like the thought of making miss Virginia here smile" Blaise said, and put his arm around her. "About visiting me now?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Remembering the idea she came up with a while ago, she giggled and leaned against him.  
  
All through the rest of breakfast, which was mostly laughing at watching Pansy charm her shoes into higher heels, flirting with Blaise (the hottest boy Virginia's seen so far), making small talk with Draco, Virginia enjoyed herself. It was a break from life as Ron Weasley's little sister.  
  
Classes went by in a blur. Her classmates kept giving her weird looks and whispering to one another. They were all avoiding her. Surely, they had seen her at the Slytherin table during breakfast.  
  
When the last class ended, she walked back to the dorms. As soon as she stepped into the common room, she stopped. All the Gryffindors were looking at her with murderous faces.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
okay! That's it for chapter 9! It was getting too long, so I had to cut it short. But wait! Before you decide to stop reading my story forever, aren't you wondering what the rest of the Gryffindors will do? What Virginia's got planned?? Sigh. . . feb.6, 2:14 pm. Shit! I so suck at this! That's 10 days for one chapter!!! Argh!!!!  
  
r/r please! Thanks!  
  
Kat 


	10. Dear Diary

[DISCLAIMER]: yeah yeah  
  
Okay. This is what I cut short from chapter 9. 2:19 pm, Feb.6, 2003. Here goes. . .  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Wha-at?" Virginia said crossly, and pandemonium broke out. Everyone who was in the common room started talking all at the same time in loud voices.  
  
"What were you doing at the Slytherin table this morning?????"  
  
"You were talking to Draco Malfoy!!!!!"  
  
"You sat at the Slytherin table!!!!!"  
  
"Why???"  
  
Virginia covered her ears with her hands. Damn! I never knew they could talk this loud. she thought to herself. Everyone around her was gesturing wildly and talking their mouths off. She sighed to herself. "WHAT?" she screamed, hoping to out scream all those who were talking.  
  
Everyone fell quiet. Virginia looked at all their reddened faces, snickering to herself. "What?" she said again. "I can't understand a word any of you are saying when you all talk at the same time."  
  
They all started talking again. "SHUT THE F*** UP!!!" she screamed. They did just that. "Good." She smiled at herself. "Now, one at a time. Yes?" She said, and pointed like a teacher to a 2nd year that raised her hand.  
  
"My mommy says that people from Slytherin are bad, bad people." The girl said in a tiny voice.  
  
Virginia wanted to smack the little girl, take her by the shoulders, shake her, and throw her out the window. She took a breath to calm herself. "Really, now?" she said slowly, giving the girl time to absorb whatever she said, in case she was really dumb.  
  
"Uh huh!" the girl replied, and gave Virginia a smug look. "My mommy also said that whoever stays with Slytherin people are bad! And you were with Slytherin people. That makes you bad!"  
  
"I don't care what the f*** your MOMMY says. Say one more thing that your mommy said, and I will hang you upside down by your toes, which I will thread together." She spat at the girl, who started crying. The others gasped around her and started whispering.  
  
Another girl, who was a 4th year flew to her side and started comforting her. "Don't cry, Isabelle. I'm sure she didn't mean it." when the older girl said 'she didn't mean it', she looked at Virginia and shot her a look of hate, which Virginia returned gratefully.  
  
"But Rachelle, she said mean things about mommy!" Isabelle wailed, and sobbed even more.  
  
"Don't mind her. She's just a mean girl." Rachelle said, and stroked her sister's hair.  
  
Oh, now I'm a mean girl? Virginia thought to herself, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah! You're just a mean girl, Ginny!" a girl's voice called out, which was followed by sounds of agreement from the others around her.  
  
Virginia looked at where the voice came from. "Hermione." She said sweetly. "I didn't know you were talking to me already." She smiled coldly.  
  
Hermione seemed at a loss for words. Hah! I've finally put a plug on her mouth! Virginia thought to herself smugly.  
  
"Well, I'm not!" Hermione said indignantly. She crossed her arms, and walked over to the other side of the room.  
  
Okay. . .? Virginia thought to herself. "I don't know why any of you hate the Slytherin people so much. More so Draco Malfoy." She pushed her way past the crowd and went into the room she and Parvati shared. Parvati followed her into the room, and the second after they closed the door to their room, all hell broke loose outside their door. It seemed as if everyone was arguing with each other. Virginia sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Parvati just sat on her bed and looked at Virginia. What's gotten into her? What's happened to my best friend? She got up from the bed, walked over to Virginia and pulled her into a tight hug, to keep her best friend from collapsing. "It's okay. Shhh." She said, and wiped away the tears that flowed from Virginia's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Parv" Virginia said between sobs.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, Virginia." Parvati said while stroking her hair.  
  
"Yes there is! Everyone hates me now!" Virginia cried, and looked up at Parvati.  
  
"But. . . why were you acting all different?"  
  
"I. . . I don't know. I really don't!" she replied. She was lost in thought for a moment. "It was a front. . ."  
  
"To hide what you feel." Parvati finished. Virginia shrugged her shoulders. "What DO you feel, Virginia?"  
  
"I don't really know. It's as if I'm really angry with Ron and everyone but if they're all angry, I feel so guilty!" Virginia replied.  
  
"Its okay, it's okay." Parvati said, as she tried to soothe Virginia. After a while, she eventually stopped crying. Virginia was telling Parvati about what happened this morning when the door to their room swung open.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione stood at the door. "Ginny! I want an explanation for all this!" Said Ron with his hands balled into fists. He looked like a rhinoceros trying very hard not to charge.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! It's partly your fault!" Parvati said, defending Virginia.  
  
"My- my fault? What have I got to do with her absurd behavior?" Ron raised his eyebrows so high; they almost disappeared into his hairline.  
  
"Parv-" Virginia began, but she was interrupted by her.  
  
"I'll handle this, Virginia." Parvati led Virginia to the desk in their room and went back to Ron. "Did you know? Virginia's not that little anymore. The way you've been treating her really upsets her. As if you don't even care about what she feels! To you, she's just your little sister." Parvati looked at the mixed expressions on their faces. "Haven't any of you noticed? Virginia's grown up. She's no longer Ginny. Now, it's either you're too caught up with yourselves or you just don't care for any of you to not notice."  
  
"I. . . " Ron's expression was unreadable. He looked desperately at Harry and Hermione, who were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Save it." Parvati said, and pushed them out the door.  
  
Virginia was laughing her head off on the seat as she gripped the desk and tried not to fall off. Parvati was also in hysterical laughter .  
  
"Nice one!" Virginia said. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time!" Parvati replied.  
  
"I'm still not sure if their point of view on me will really change, though. . ." Virginia said uneasily.  
  
"If that happens, you can always count on me to remind them!" Parvati smiled at her, and they continued talking about how cute Blaise Zabini was.  
  
"Did you see the stud on his left ear?!" Virginia exclaimed  
  
"Yeah! Sooooo HOT!"  
  
"It's just a pity I was so hooked on Harry until now. . . but nevertheless, it's better than never noticing him!"  
  
They both sighed and had dreamy expressions on their faces when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Parvati wondered aloud as she got up. "I hope it's Blaise. Yeah, as if!" She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Virginia said to the girl coldly.  
  
"Um. . . I just wanted to talk." Hermione replied.  
  
"About what? There's nothing to talk about." Parvati eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I- I just want someone to talk to. . . " Hermione bit her lip, which she often does, and looked down at the carpeted floor.  
  
"Go talk to Harry then." Parvati said, cutting her short.  
  
"He's not talking to me. Neither is Ron. I mean really talking." A single tear fell from Hermione's eyes.  
  
Virginia felt guilty. Okay, not THAT guilty. Just a little. Maybe. But she didn't want to talk right now. Much as she really missed Hermione and her anally retentive ways, she had other things on her mind. Mmm. . . Blaise. Stupid git Ron. I have to write I my diary! She threw a stony look at Hermione. "Save it for tomorrow. Come back around this time."  
  
Hermione was shocked to hear this. Ginny would talk to her! Maybe. . . she thought, as she headed out the door.  
  
Parvati and Virginia were lost in their own thoughts for a few moments, leaving them in silence.  
  
"Well, I'll just be here if you need me. Okay, Parv?" Virginia said as she sat by the desk in their room and got out her diary.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Virginia looked t her diary. It was probably the most expensive thing she owned. It was very thick, with pages and pages of parchment, bound in leather. The front had rose designs embossed into the polished leather, making it gleam. She saved her money for over a year just to buy it.  
  
She opened her diary and flipped to the very first entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My first year at Hogwarts will finally begin in a matter of one week! And the best thing ever has happened to me this morning! When I came down for breakfast, HARRY POTTER was sitting right at the table! He was Ron's friend all along! I'm so excited! I kept asking Ron if he's seen him at school, but he just brushes me away! But nevertheless, I'm still really excited about going to Hogwarts now!  
  
Geez, what a dork I was! She flipped the pages again and started reading.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't tell you how bad first year was! I get possessed, for one thing! Then everyone acts weird around me as if I'll turn into a monster or something! Good thing that first year's all over now. We'll be leaving for Hogwarts again tomorrow morning. There's no one I'll be hugging while I'm on the train. I don't have many friends at school. They still remember surely what happened last year. I can't stay with Ron, Harry and Hermione either. They're a group. I'm so out of place whenever I'm with them.  
  
Again, she flipped pages.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't want to go back to Hogwarts again! EVER. I hate it there! I have no friends, well, maybe except Parvati Patil. I can't go back! I'm no one there! I'm no one here either. Every time Harry is here, I'm so shy around him. I still love him, though.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, I am so SICK of being a Weasley! . Actually, I always have been. I am also so SICK of being referred to as Ginny, the little sis of Ron. I also don't like the nickname Ginny anymore. Ginny, Gin, Gin-Gin. Whatever. I hate them all. Mum is forcing me to go back to Hogwarts this year. No matter how hard I try and reason with her, she still wants me to go. What will I do there?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Fourth year just started. I hope it ends soon. Ron has been the most annoying lately. He treats me like I'm still a 3 year old. I'm 14, not 3. Last time, when I had to go buy a new bra, but mum was out, I asked him if he could go with me. He looked at me and said  
  
"Bra? What do you need a bra for?"  
  
Gods, I hate him.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am SO annoyed at Harry, Hermione and most especially Ron. Well, I always am, whenever they're all together. They say I'm part of their stupid little trio. They say I'm really part of them. But am I? No, I'm not. I'm just the sad little shadow of a girl. It's nearing the start of my 5th year at Hogwarts. But like always, nothing new ever happens. It's the same always. Little Ginny goes to school, her brother and 2 other friends, namely the boy who lived and the anally retentive get into some adventure and the whole school rejoices.  
  
You know, diary? I'm starting to think that my life is a total waste. What good am I to the world? I've never done anything good. I'm just Ginny, another Weasley. Yeah, that's me. Another worthless being. Everyone sees me as the little girl. Especially Ron.  
  
Virginia flipped through her diary and noticed that almost all of the pages were tear stained. Every time she was sad, she would either hide in the library or write in her diary. Sighing, she flipped to the next blank page and started writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't know where to start. Today has been really confusing. First of all, the moment I enter the Great Hall, I have a run in with Draco Malfoy. Okay, not just a run in. I was ON the table while he was kissing me! Is that good? At the back of my mind, I'm screaming out YES! YES! YES! But I want to write no! Then, Pansy Parkinson enters and catches us. Her heels break and she puts charms on them to make them even higher! She's just a bitch. ugh. what's happening to me, diary? Ron, Harry and Hermione all hate him. But I don't. I don't know why. This morning, as I sat with them at the Slytherin table, yes, the Slytherin table, I told him that he was nice. He is. Believe me. And he says he's got the same problem as I do. He was really serious.  
  
Remember last time when I came from the library in yet another of my crying bouts? He looked so different from the Malfoy that everyone hates. He looked. . . I don't know. What did he look like? He was just so different.  
  
Then when all the rest of the Gryffindors were literally shouting at the top of their lungs asking me why I was at the Slytherin table this morning, I actually defended them! What's happening to me, diary?  
  
I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
Okay, I don't know what to do about THAT but I do know what I will do to Blaise Zabini! Oh dairy, if you could only hear my mad laughter. He is just THE hottest guy I've ever seen! Aside from Draco Malfoy, anyway. AND, (get this, diary!) he wants me to visit him! AHHHHH!!!! But not as if I've received any invitation yet, he just said so. I know, I know, as if that'll ever happen. But STILL!  
  
Hermione came in some time ago and said she wanted to talk. What does she want to talk about now? Okay diary, I'm really tired now. I have to get some sleep.  
  
She closed her diary and hugged it. She liked the feel of it against her, knowing that all her thoughts and memories were safe in it. It was very heavy, considering that it's been her diary ever since the start of her first year at Hogwarts. She got up from her seat and went towards her bed.  
  
A soft clicking noise was heard. Virginia looked at the desk to find an owl carrying a letter. She went over to the owl and took the letter from it and sent it off, but not before giving it a pat on the head.  
  
She looked down at the letter in her hands.  
  
Virginia  
  
It said on the front, and nothing more. Curious, she opened the letter hastily and read it.  
  
Meet me at the prefect's bathroom at this time I week from now.  
  
There was no signed name at the bottom. Only instructions on how to go into the bathroom.  
  
What the? she thought to herself. Who could this be from? She looked at the letter for some time, reading it over and over again, trying to deduct who the sender could be. It wasn't hand written. It was written using one of those commercial quills you bought that write everything you say down.  
  
Seeing no point in pondering over the letter some more, she finally went to bed.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Oh look! Letter from an anonymous person! Aren't you all just DYING to know who it's from???  
  
Feb. 8, 4:26 pm. YAY! 2 DAYS AND 2 HOURS! I'm getting better at this! Okay. I know that the diary stuff is pretty boring, but they tell why Virginia's so irritated at Ron and such. She kind of has a split personality. Bitchy the next then all soft after. But oh well. Beware in the next chapter. It's gonna be one hell of a story!  
  
Reviews! Joy!  
  
Mikki mikki: yes, I agree with you. Blaise is a very sexy boy.  
  
Lil kawaii doom: look! New chapter in 2 days! Am I good or what?! Hehe. . . kidding!  
  
Kisses: thanks! If you've read my review for your latest chapter, you'll get the idea for the next one.  
  
Evil slytherin child: hey!!! Where have you BEEN??! I missed you! I'm trying to make Pansy a real BITCH here. What else could she wear? Hm. . . mini skirts? How short are the skirts at hogwarts?  
  
Dreamof TF: thanks =)  
  
Anamei Queen: thanks =) wait for the next chapter! Then you could laugh some more!  
  
Lady Godiva: hm. . . don't worry! But I like the idea of a ginny/blaise story!  
  
Nm: hey =) maybe I could make them do that. (Ron and Pansy) just imaginig it now. . .  
  
Miss Charlet: hello! Really hate cliff hangers? Maybe you hate me more now!  
  
Momma - dar: thanks =) 


	11. Dobby gets some going

[DISCLAIMER]: Harry potter not mine. *pouts*  
  
Feb. 10, 2003. 7:47 pm ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't concentrate on writing! My neighbor's driver is serenading me. Well, not really. He's just singing his lungs out!!! Listen. . . "Sometimes when we touch / the honesty's too much / and I have to close my eyes and cryyyyyyy. . . ." GOD!!! Oh, it stopped.  
  
. . . noooooooo!! He's singing again!!! I can't really understand what he's saying. He's singing in such an off-key voice! Wait, I caught some of it. "you will always be my endless lo-oveeeee. . . ."  
  
Thank God my driver doesn't sing to his heart's content. He just doesn't wear his friggin seatbelt! I'll get him one day for that!  
  
I cannot write with this condition!!!! I'll just stop now and continue another time.  
  
Feb. 14, 2003. 11:20 pm. Finally, no singing driver with off-key voice. Okay. Valentines day today. *sigh. . . * I have no valentine!!! Huh huh. . . *sniffs* but it's ok! =) There's the saying that goes "Books before boys because boys bring bad luck" and I somewhat believe that. I've just wasted 5 minutes staring at the screen. Okay. FOCUS!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! I just received in my email that Crush007.com test. FAT CHANCE to whoever sent it to me! Have any of you gotten one of those yet? Anyway, if you do, DO NOT ANSWER THE TEST! It will send all your answers back to the person who put your email ad there so the test will be sent to you. Check it out. Ok?  
  
Where was I? Oh yeah. *clears throat* Hello and welcome to the sickest, most twisted chapter that comes from the sick, twisted mind of yours truly! I will start now. Wait, I bet you didn't read all I've just said! Humph!  
  
** hey kisses! I put your name in here! It's somewhere in the later half of the story! **  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
** Hermione walked into her dorm room and closed the door behind her. She looked at the sleeping figures of her other room mates. They were all sleeping soundly. Lucky them. she thought to herself. Ever since she and Harry stopped talking to each other, she couldn't get a good night's rest. She was still angry with Ginny for what she did, although she wasn't sure if she was still that angry. When Harry stopped talking to her, she saw everything she had seen as cute before as annoying and irritating. The stupid way he pushed up his glasses, the unruly hair, the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, the list went on and on. What did I see in him?  
  
Lavender Brown stirred in her sleep. "Yes, mum. I will brush my teeth." She murmured.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Every once in a while, Lavender managed to wake them up in the middle of the night with her constant snoring and mumbling. Hermione went across the room and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her eyebrows were in dire need of fixing. She took out her wand, pointed to her face and muttered a few spells. There. Much better now.  
  
As she was changing into her pajamas, she heard the door creak open. She looked at her watch. 11 pm. Who could that be? She pulled on her pants and went out the bathroom door. She looked at the door. It was closed. She felt a little scared. I am not afraid. I am not afraid. After standing glued to the spot for a few moments, she decided that it was just her imagination and went to bed.  
  
As she lay down on the soft bed and sunk back into the pillows, she heard the pitter patter of little feet. Hermione froze. She was not going to move a muscle in case the thing in their room was deadly. She saw the silhouette of something small move through the room. Shit shit shit!!!! She thought to herself, panicked. She hardly dared to breathe at all.  
  
Hermione felt part of her bed sink. Someone, or something was on her bed.  
  
"Would the misses like a sponge bath?" said a voice.  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath sharply. Her eyes darted back and forth on the bed to look for the owner of the voice. She saw a little dilapidated foot. Her heart was drumming and she could hear the rush of blood in her ears.  
  
"Who- who's there?" she said weakly.  
  
"It is I, miss." Replied the voice. "Is me."  
  
Hermione was gaining more confidence now. She stared at the foot again. It was very near her left foot. "Show yourself." She said, and braced herself to see a hideous monster.  
  
The creature showed itself. It had green eyes the size of tennis balls, a long, needle like nose and pointy ears.  
  
Hermione let the breath that she had been holding for so long out slowly. It was only Dobby. She was about to scold him for scaring her until he saw his expression. He was looking at her in an odd sort of way. He was just staring at her with his weird little mouth agape.  
  
Hermione suddenly thought of what it would feel like to have Dobby's ears on her neck. She kicked herself mentally. What was she thinking? It's Dobby, the house elf for Merlin's sake. She looked directly into his eyes. They were looking at her without the usual obsequiousness. They were looking at her with. . . with what?  
  
With his eyes never leaving hers, he repeated the first thing he said. "Would the misses like a sponge bath?"  
  
Lust. That was it. That was the gleam in Dobby's eyes. Hermione felt panic rise in her again but it quickly died down to her surprise. "Dobby. . . " she whispered.  
  
Dobby went forward a little but stopped.  
  
"Come here, Dobby." Hermione said softly. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Dobby inched even closer to her. He was a foot away from her.  
  
"Closer, Dobby." She said. Her pulse was quickening. They way he looked at her made her feel funny. It also made her breath short. Oh my god. was all she could think.  
  
Dobby walked on until he was mere centimeters away from her. He was looking at Hermione's neck. His bat-like ears perked up as he leaned in towards her neck. **  
  
"F***!!! Stop it! THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!!" Virginia screamed. She shuddered at the thought of what Dobby and Hermione could have done.  
  
Parvati, who was sitting beside Virginia, was beside herself in shock. "What the hell did you do?! Didn't you even think for one millisecond that you were doing SOMETHING with an ELF???"  
  
"I. . ." Hermione began.  
  
"That was Dobby, for Merlin's sake! How the hell could you have been TURNED ON?!" Virginia shrieked.  
  
"What, you saw his little stick of a nose and decided it looked like a PENIS? One he could just stick into YOU?" Parvati said disgust very obvious in her voice.  
  
"EEEWW!!!!" Virginia cried, just as disgusted "Do house elves HAVE penises? No! Mustn't think about it!"  
  
"Did you see IT? I mean, his thing?" Parvati said to Hermione, who was looking at them as if they've just found out some bad thing about her, which they did.  
  
"N- no!" Hermione said, flustered.  
  
"Okay, lemme guess. You didn't look at it because. . . he didn't have one!" Virginia said  
  
"Ooh, ooh! I know! It was too small to be seen!" Parvati suggested.  
  
"No! I did not!" Hermione cried as she tried to defend herself.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Parv." Virginia said. "She probably told Dobby to just stick it in 'cause he got her all worked up and that if he didn't, she'd take him by the neck and do it herself." Parvati made a face.  
  
"No! Stop! I did NOT have sex with a house elf!" Hermione said indignantly. She looked angrily at Parvati and Virginia, who were eyeing her skeptically. She sighed.  
  
** The minute Hermione felt the osculation of Dobby on her neck and his ears on her jaw, her brain finally registered. Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. **  
  
"Then what happened?" Virginia asked, when Hermione stopped telling the story. She looked at Hermione, who started giggling. What the hell? she thought.  
  
"Well? Tell us what happened!" Parvati said impatiently.  
  
More giggles from Hermione.  
  
Parvati and Virginia gave each other exasperated looks.  
  
"I threw him off the bed." Hermione finally said, and was overcome by fits of giggles.  
  
"You what?!" Parvati and Virginia cried in unison.  
  
"I threw him off the bed.' Hermione answered simply.  
  
"You mean you just flung him off the bed?" Parvati said, and made a swinging motion. She still did not believe what she just heard.  
  
"Yup!" Hermione replied. She stopped giggling now, but was still trying to keep a straight face. "When he hit the glass of the window, he panicked, started apologizing non stop then fled."  
  
Virginia and Parvati were speechless as they stared at Hermione.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that!" Virginia cried. To Virginia, Hermione was the girl who always did what was in the rule book. The straitlaced, anal girl.  
  
"Well, I did." Hermione said and smiled at them smugly.  
  
"If you say so. . . " Parvati said a singsong voice. She still wasn't quite convinced.  
  
"I told you already, I did!" Hermione cried. Why didn't anyone believe her?  
  
"Okay. . ." Parvati replied.  
  
Virginia was quiet. She still didn't get why of all the people, Hermione would talk to them, and tell them about THAT. That thing that happened. She turned to Hermione, who was sitting cross legged in front of her and Parvati on the carpeted floor of their room. "Tell me, Hermione. Why tell us what happened? Why not anybody else? Lavender. . . Kisses. . . Anna. . ."  
  
"But. . . I'm not close to any of them!" Hermione replied.  
  
Parvati and Virginia raise their eyebrows. "Really? Then why do we always see you and Kisses together, if you're now with Harry and Ron?" Parvati said with scorn in her voice.  
  
"Because. . . because she's nice and she'd fun to be with!" Hermione said looking down at the carpet.  
  
"Uh huh." Virginia said. "Then why didn't you go to her and tell you little story? Why me and Parv? What good would it do for you if you told us?"  
  
Hermione was crying. Virginia just looked at her coldly. "You're my closest friend." She sniffled. "Even closer that Harry and Ron. They're guys, for chrissake! I don't talk to them about anything THAT personal."  
  
Virginia didn't know how to react. Inside, she was torn between making up with her or still feeling mad at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were with Harry?" she asked softly. She looked up and blinked rapidly to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
"I. . . I don't know. I'm sorry." Hermione answered.  
  
"If you were my closest friend, you would have told me." Virginia spat back. She was becoming angry now.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you liked Harry!" Hermione replied at once.  
  
Virginia was quiet again. She didn't know what to say, what to feel, or how to act. She wished everything was back to the way it was, but at the same time couldn't help but feel relieved that everything was different now.  
  
"I don't like Harry anymore." Virginia said. She looked at Hermione, who was looking at her in amazement. "What?"  
  
"You don't like him anymore? Why not?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess I just stopped liking him." Virginia looked at Parvati, who had put her arm over her shoulder and was smiling sadly at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Well, I don't like him anymore either." Hermione said.  
  
"Really?" Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah. I find him annoying now. Everything I found so nice about him is now so. . . irritating. I think I'll have to thank you, Ginny, for doing what you did." Hermione smiled a bit at Virginia.  
  
"It's Virginia." She replied at once. "And you don't have to thank me. I have to apologize to you for what I did. I guess I was stupid."  
  
"Okay, Virginia. No, you don't. You're not stupid either." Hermione said. She leaned forward from her spot on the floor and looked at Virginia in the eye. "Truce?"  
  
"No." Virginia replied. Hermione was taken aback. It wasn't the answer she'd been expecting.  
  
"Friends." Virginia said, and smiled at her.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm so glad we're friends now." She said and hugged Virginia, who hugged her back.  
  
"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff!" Parvati cried. "You're making me sick!"  
  
Hermione and Virginia laughed. "Let's get something to eat!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yay! Food! I'm so hungry!" Virginia said as she jumped up.  
  
Down they went to the kitchens. It was late, almost midnight. They were up chatting the night away. When they finally went back to the dorms, it was past 3 am.  
  
Over the next few days, the three were inseparable. They talked about everything in the sublunary sphere. It was mostly Virginia and Parvati who did the talking, since they were closer to each other than with Hermione. They had fun during the weekend, especially when they were in Hogsmeade.  
  
Parvati, Virginia and Hermione all went together and shopped around. They had butterbeer, hunks of chocolate to gorge on, and pretty juicy news they got by eavesdropping on a conversation Pansy Parkinson was having with Millicent Bullstrode. They overheard the two of them talking about one of Pansy's bedmates. (A/N: bed mates=sex mate. Now you get my drift!) Something about the two of them planning a scandal in school and showing everyone they were together and having fun. They also had a nice time laughing at the outfit Pansy wore to Hogsmeade. All strappy stilettos with a micro mini skirt and blouse. Wait, handkercheif is more like it. Her top barely covered her. . . assets.  
  
The three of them were in the Great Hall during lunch and talking. They were all eating salad, as part of the diet program they were trying out together.  
  
"So, you taking a bath tonight?" Parvati said to Virginia casually.  
  
Bath? What bath? She eyed Parvati quizzically.  
  
Parvati gave her a meaningful raise of the eyebrows. OH!!! Virginia thought to herself. It was the one thing Parvati and Virginia didn't tell Hermione. The letter she had gotten from the mysterious someone. Bathroom Boy, they called him. (Presuming that it was a guy.)  
  
"What are you talking about, Parvati?" Hermione asked, confused. "Of course she will take a bath tonight. It's unhygienic not to!"  
  
"It's nothing, really, Hermione. But I will take a bath tonight." Virginia looked pointedly at Parvati, who nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
When classes were over, Virginia was in the room she shared with Parvati walking around nervously. "Parv, what if something bad happens?" She said, and looked at Parvati, who was lounging on her bed while eating chocolates from Honeydukes.  
  
"I'm sure it'll all be fine. Probably just some guy who's really interested in you."  
  
"But. . . in a bathroom?!" Virginia replied. She was already feeling very uneasy about it.  
  
"Well, chances are he'll pin you down and rape you or-"  
  
"Parv! You're scaring me!" Virginia cried. She wrung her hands as she paced back and forth across the room.  
  
"I'm just giving you the statistics!"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"But nothing. It might happen. I said MIGHT. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Chances are he'll rape you or, he just wants to talk in private. Very private."  
  
Virginia gave an exasperated sigh. "Maybe I should just forget about it! Maybe someone's just trying to mess with me?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Well, you don't have any enemies in school. You're a good girl who gets good grades and has a good reputation with the teachers."  
  
"You have a point there. . . "  
  
"Yeah, I do. So get to it! I'm dying to know whoever sent you the letter is!" Parvati said as she started to get up from her position on the bed.  
  
"Okay! I will!" Virginia said with conviction.  
  
"There! Now, go! You never know, it just might be Blaise!" Parvati said.  
  
Virginia perked up at the thought. "Ooh! Yeah! Ok, ok, I'm going!" She went out of the room and to the corridor, as said in the letter.  
  
She stood outside the porthole portrait and said the password. The portrait swung open. "Right. I'm going in." she said to herself as she stood in front of the portrait hole. She entered cautiously. As she stepped in the prefect's bathroom, she was amazed. It was all so big! She saw shower stalls, rows and rows of cabinets containing all different kinds of toiletries and a jacuzzi somewhere near the end of the room. She squinted because she thought she saw someone sitting in it. She walked a few feet and to her surprise, there WAS someone sitting in the jacuzzi. A half naked guy sat immersed in water amidst all the voluptuous bath foam. She couldn't make out his face because it was dim.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, hoping to see who it was.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Okay! There! Liked it?? Huh? Huh? Am I annoying or what? I'm just so happy that I've written a really long chapter! Well, in my opinion anyways. Oh, wait. Feb. 16, 2003. 00:55 am. I am GOOD! I can write a chapter in two days! Hah! I've graduated from my weeks of chapter writing!  
  
xCutEKrNBellEx: thanks.  
  
Miss. Charlet: hah! Bet you can't wait till the next one too! Hehe. . . I'm such an air head  
  
Lady Godiva: thanks  
  
Evil Slytherin Child: I wasn't able to really expound on the outfir Pansy wore, but I will next time.  
  
G/D: ooh, good idea!  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: I'm just not sure what to do with blaise now. Hehe. but thanks anyway  
  
BB-deejay: hey =) liked this chapter?  
  
LegoMyEggo: here you are! Chapter 12 is still being worked on.  
  
OpalKoboi: sorryyyyyyyyy!!! I was in a rush then. It was what? 1 am?! But anyways, thatnks for the info about the school skirt. I wasn't able to say much bout pansy and her skirt in this chapter but in the next few I'll put it back in.  
  
Purplehaze: thanks =)  
  
CelticGoddess81: oh, you wanted to find out who sent the letter. . . next chapter then!  
  
GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon: you have one long username, you know that? You've made me switch back between word and fanfiction.net to type in your username! Haha =) well, mine's long, too, so you can get me back for that. Anyway, thanks!  
  
dreamofTF: updated already! In 7 days! Can you believe that??  
  
Lilmisscandianchick: I don't think I'll make this into a ginny/blaise fic. Maybe I'll write another story?  
  
There! That's everyone who reviewed chapter 10! Did I miss anyone out? Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. R/r! Thanks!  
  
Kat 


	12. Leopardprint lederhosen and straps

[DISCLAIMER]: not mine  
  
Feb. 22, 2003. 5:23 pm Stuck. Cannot think of what to do with this chapter. 5:30. hm. . . . *drums fingers* what now? Great. Just spent 3 minutes staring at the screen. 6 minutes. Ahhh!!!! Can't think!!!!!  
  
What helps?? Tea? Damn. Okay, I'll just write. 6:16 pm. The only thing I managed to get out was two words! 2 damn words! Virginia froze. Nothing else. Arghhhh!!!!  
  
Feb. 24, 2003. 10:00 am. Finally. Some inspiration. Characters here a little OOC but it's ok. Hehe. . . for me anyways.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Virginia froze. Her heart started thumping wildly. Should I go? . . . Maybe I should just run away. She started to back up and turn to go when she heard the voice speak again.  
  
"Wait, don't go. Join me here."  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She took several steps forward and saw who it was. Blaise! her heart skipped a beat when she saw him but why, she didn't know. He looked so damn sexy in the tub. Her fingers itched to touch, to grope his perfectly chiseled chest, which was gleaming under the faint candle light of the bathroom. She suddenly remembered what he said and caught herself staring at him with her mouth slack. She cleared her throat and tried to put on her best husky voice. "Why should I?" She asked with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow.  
  
"I know you want to." Blaise replied, and cocked his head to one side. He put his right arm on the ledge of the jacuzzi and looked at her expectantly.  
  
She exhaled sharply and went around the edge of the jacuzzi to where he was. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. She was already heating up a little at the intensity of his gaze upon her. Very slowly, with her eyes never leaving his, she took off all her clothing except for her underwear, as if performing a little strip tease for him, all the while, her heart drummed in her chest from nervousness.  
  
Blaise smiled appreciatively at her and motioned for her to get in. She slipped into the hot water, enjoying the lush foam around her. She sat at Blaise's right and her pulled her close.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Miss Virginia." He whispered in her ear. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Good thing you decided to visit me here."  
  
"My pleasure." She replied and leaned against him. She felt his hand slide down from her shoulders down to her waist and sucked her breath in slowly. "Why did you ask me to come here?"  
  
He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You don't know?"  
  
Am I supposed to? "Well, no."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me show you then." He said, and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, and out her arms around him.  
  
Moments later, Blaise laid Virginia down on the side of the pool. She looked into his eyes, unsure of what to do. Now what? He's just going to continue kissing me? she thought, but changed her mind when she felt something poke her thigh. OK!? Even though she was already hot, she couldn't help but see Draco in her head. As much as she tried to squish his image, it just kept popping back.  
  
Blaise said her name as he trailed kisses down her throat.  
  
"Draco" she whispered, and Blaise stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at his confused blue green eyes.  
  
"What?" he said and sat up, frowning at her.  
  
"Uh. . . " She sat up and looked at him with shock.  
  
"Did you just say DRACO?" he asked, and looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Oh shit. NOW what am I going to do? she thought, as she looked at Blaise, and racked her brain desperately for a good excuse. She was close to gathering her clothes, bolting for the door and leaving Blaise behind when she heard Pansy's sickening voice.  
  
"Oh Ronnie. . . " Pansy called out, much like when she called out for Draco in the hallway.  
  
Life saver! Virginia thought to herself, as she found a way out of the awkward situation she was in with Blaise. "Was that Pansy?" she asked Blaise, who was still frowning at her.  
  
"Um. . . yeah, I think so." He said a little distractedly.  
  
"Nevvie. . . " Pansy called out again. This time, Blaise was paying attention.  
  
"Ronnie? Nevvie? What the hell?" he said. He stood up and helped Virginia onto her feet as well. "Did you bring anyone in with you?" he asked and looked at her.  
  
"No! Why the hell would I bring Pansy in with me?" she said, disgusted at the thought.  
  
"Wouldn't know. . . "  
  
Just then, someone came running in, holding a camera, clicking it and making it flash. Virginia and Blaise were blinded momentarily. When the spots before their eyes disappeared, they saw Pansy in a lacy slip dress holding a camera and looking at them as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Bloody hell! What are you two doing here?" she shrieked.  
  
"None of your business, Parkinson." Blaise spat. "What are YOU doing here anyway?"  
  
"And who the hell are Ronnie and Nevvie?" Virginia continued.  
  
Pansy mumbled out a reply.  
  
"What? I didn't quite hear what you said!" Blaise said, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing. Just some-"  
  
"Pansy! Finally, I've found you. Me and Neville were waiting!" a boy with red hair said as he ran in, followed by who he called Neville. "Take our picture now. . . GINNY?!"  
  
"RON?" Virginia said, and was suddenly conscious of what she was and wasn't wearing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they exclaimed in unison. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
Blaise snickered beside Virginia. He found Ron's outfit very amusing. Leopard print lederhosen with straps. Neville was wearing nothing but boxers with gaudy hearts on them.  
  
Pansy meanwhile smoothed down her dress and straightened up as much as she could. Virginia noticed this and smiled smugly. "Not that tall without the heels, are we, Parkinson?"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley." Was all Pansy could say.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing with my brother?" Virginia said coldly. Neville cleared his throat. "And Longbottom?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"None of your business!" Pansy retorted.  
  
"Actually, it IS my business. Just think of what the other housemates of your would say if they knew about you and some Gryffindors? Weasley and Longbottom, too, of all the people." Virginia said, looking at Ron with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Huh. That goes for Blaise, too, smarty-pants!" Pansy said, and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Virginia opened and closed her mouth at the puerility of Pansy. She didn't have anything to throw back at her just now.  
  
"For your iformantion, Parkinson, I happen to like Virginia." Blaise cut in.  
  
Virginia couldn't help but be grateful for the retort and at the same time be shocked to hear that he liked her. Her mouth opened and closed. She was speechless.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Ron screeched and looked at Virginia, then at Blaise with wide eyes.  
  
"I like her." Blaise said in a deadpan voice. He took a slow breath and continued on. "But I'm not sure if she likes me." He looked at Virginia with a pained expression.  
  
Shit. Virginia felt her heart sink when she saw his expression. But for what? She had no emotional attachments to him, or anyone, in fact. She looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Blast. Why am I crying?  
  
"Well, good-bye people. I have to go." Blaise said. He walked away towards the locker rooms, his back towards them.  
  
Virginia was too busy fighting the turmoil inside her to enjoy Blaise's back view as she stared blankly at him.  
  
There was an askward silence between the 4 who remained. Virginia stared blankly in the direction Blaise went; Pansy fidgeted with the hem of her slip dress, which was so short, it was already indecent; Ron was blushing like mad as he looked down at the stone floor; Neville was simply speechless. The light from the jacuzzi gave all their faces an eerie, ethereal glow.  
  
Neville was the first to break the silence. "I. . . um. . . I have to go feed my toad." He said in a small voice, and turned around.  
  
Ron caught him by the arm, suddenly snapping out of the embarassed state he was in. "Oh no, you don't, Longbottom. All of us here have to talk." His voice was like ice as he pulled Neville back and faced him towards the pool.  
  
Virginia, whowas pulled out of her own thoughts stared at the three of them with a dull eye. Whatever she felt inside, she hid it well. What the HELL of f***ing Bitch Queen Pansy doing with my brother?! And why is Ron in lederhosen?! Neville's in boxers with hearts?! She felt squirmish as she beheld the sight of the three of them, who were also looking at her. A gazillion different questions were running through her mind.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Ginny?" Ron demanded. He crossed his arms on his chest, which was bare, except for the straps than ran vertically on it.  
  
Virginia felt her blood boil, as it often did when she was with Ron. But after so many years of doing so, she knew just how to deal. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Why do I have to say something? Don't YOU and your lederhosen have toexplain yourselves?" she said, and looked him up and down.  
  
Ron spluttered indignantly. He opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again.  
  
Virginia raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Pansy. Pansy seemed to be shooting daggers at her but it didn't matter because if looks could kill, they'd both be dead and rotting by now. "And you? What are you doing with my brother? Is he the 'bedmate' you were talking about in Hogsmeade? The one you'll take pictures of yourself together and show everyone how much you're having fun?" she said in a mock sweet voice. She smiled icily at the two of them.  
  
Pansy's jaw dropped in shock. "You. . . you were eavesdropping on me!" She threw a nervous glance at Ron, who was looking puzzled. They both looked at Ron.  
  
Ron's face changed from puzzlement to sudden understanding, as if he'd figured out what 2+2 equals to. "So THAT'S what you wanted to take the pictures for!" he said to Pansy, amazed at his understanding.  
  
Pansy, obviously releived that he wasn't angry, thought fast. "Yes! You've finally got it!" There was irritation in her voice, but it was very slight and controlled that Ron didn't notice it.  
  
Virginia watched in horror as Pansy's free hand went up to pinch Ron's cheek just a tad too hard that it left a red mark. The mark was quickly covered, however, by the blush that overcame Ron's face.  
  
"I'll just be going now." Neville cut in, and backed away from them.  
  
"Stop. Right. There."  
  
Neville promptly obliged. The fear was evident on his face as he heard Virginia's voice. "And what about you? What are you doing with them? You're another one of Pansy's bedmates?" Virginia's voice dripped with poison.  
  
Neville stared back like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um. . . I didn't know anything about being a bedmate! I just came here for a picture! Pansy said that if we come with her for a picture shoot, we'll be in a really nice magazine!" he looked at Pansy's camera.  
  
Virginia followed his gaze. Pansy was quickly trying to stuff something into the camera bag she was holding. She squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out what it was, but couldn't, so she just let it go. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Ron's confused face. Neville wanting a picture in a magazine. Pansy was making a fool of them! A slow, evil smile spread on her face.  
  
"What?" Pansy asked, her voice hinting just a little bit at fear.  
  
"Just what exactly did you tell these two here to get them to come with you?" she said slowly, and looked at Pansy calmly.  
  
Pansy bit her lip as she bought for time.  
  
"She said to come with her!" Ron piped up, a confused look on his face again.  
  
"She said she had food and drinks!" Neville said.  
  
"She had a camera, and I asked her what it was for, and she told me that she was taking pictures for the newspaper!"  
  
"What?" Neville exclaimed, and his eyebrows shot up. "She told me it was for a photo shoot!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes. She looked at Pansy to watch her expression as the two boys bickered. My, my! Pansy looks like she'd actually sweating! Hah! She looked at Ron and Neville, who were both still bickering. "Oh, shut the f*** up!" she screamed at them.  
  
They instantly did, and looked at her.  
  
"Don't you get it? Pansy lied to the both of you! She'd just going to use the pictures she took of you to make idiots out of you!" She saw their blank expressions and gave an exasperated sigh. Before she could say anything else, she felt a taloned hand cover her mouth tightly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Pansy hissed in her ear. She waited for Virginia's reply but rememberd that anyone with a hand over his mouth cannot speak. She removed her hand from Virginia's mouth.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you really want to ruin my reputation? I don't think that's a good idea, especially for a Gryff." Pansy spat out.  
  
"Well. . . " Virginia said began slyly. "You were the one who said that I have the makings of a Slytherin." She smiled serenely at Pansy, who seemed at loss for words. "Memory not very good, is it, Parkinson?"  
  
Before Pansy could say anything, the sound of the bathroom door creaking open was heard. They all looked at the door. Blaise was standing at the door, fully clothed now, looking at Virginia with an unreadable expression. Whether or not it was a sad or happy one, they couldn't tell. He was too far from them to see, anyway.  
  
Virginia was quiet. The sinking feeling she had when she saw how Blaise looked at her returned and was now more painful. She watched Blaise as he turned away slowly. As she did, she felt as if her heart was being squeezed, much like the way one would squeeze a fruit. The door closed, and echoed through the bathroom.  
  
"I have to go." She said suddenly. She got her clothes, ran to the lockers, despite Ron's protests. She showered quickly and put on her clothes. She went out, ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Ginny!" she heard Ron say, but ignored it.  
  
I have to get my diary. she thought, as she ran through the school and up the dormitory.  
  
When she entered her room, Parvati was already asleep. She changed into her pajamas quickly and got out her diary. She rummaged quickly through her her desk and whipped out her quill.  
  
She wrote for about an hour. She poured out all her feelings in her diary.  
  
** Why was I crying when Blaise looked at me with hurt in his eyes? Do I LIKE Blaise? I don't even know him that well. Why did I feel my heart wrench when he walked out the bathroom door? And why did I say Malfoy's name? **  
  
That night, she couldn't sleep. She replayed the night's events over and over in her head as she tossed and turned on her bed. (A/N hey! It rhymes!) Thoughts of Draco and Blaise filled her head. When sleep finally came, her pillow was wet with tears.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Okay! That was one poorly written chapter! Ugh! I hate myself! Feb. 27, 2003. 8:18 pm. 3 days! Hooray! So anyway, on to the reviews!  
  
I know that the Dobby thing with Hermione was sick. But it was soFUN! Hehe. . . I got the idea for that when I was reading Kisses' story. Better go check it out. The story title s STORMS. Ok? Ok!  
  
Everyone's calling me mean, sick, mad, whatever! Now, is that good, or bad? Cause I don't really know what to think. Except that I love all my reviewers! Love you all!!!!  
  
Txt-eva: well, you're right. I admit it. I am a bit mad  
  
DreamofTF: hey, that's not fair! Haha but, I was able to write this chapter in 3 days!  
  
Kisses: hey! Thanks! You'll be in the next chapter, so watch out for that!  
  
Jane: don't worry, you're not alone. As I was writing the chapter, I kept getting pictures of lust crazed Dobby in my head. Eww  
  
GinnyGINvampire long name: hey! =) yeah. . but its still long. Getting off the topic, your ending's also nice. =)  
  
Dannie7: hmm. . . if everyone keeps asking for a part, I'll have so mch characters! =) I'll try to squeeze you all in next time!  
  
Miss. Charlet: *jaw drops in indignation*. . . haha no cliffhangers for this chapter!  
  
OpalKoboi: don't worry, I won't do that again. Oh, and if you check the previous chapter, I've already fixed that. =)  
  
BB-deejay: okay. . . no problem with that except that I don't know the gender of some of my reviewers. . . (hint, hint!!!)  
  
Rachel: really?? Thanks!  
  
Someone: yes, I can! Haha. . . that's just mean of me to.  
  
Sassw14: oh, it's so nice to know I've done that! *feel so loved*  
  
Anamei Queen: I agree. Don't think about it if you don't want to gross yourself out. . . like I did!  
  
LegoMyEggo: I just read somewhere that cliffhangers are a cheap, sneaky way of making people come back to read your story. So that makes me cheap and sneaky! Hah! So what?? It works! Hehe. . .  
  
Snikkers: hey =)  
  
Lady Godiva: admirer =)  
Yay! Lotsa reviews! Reviews make me happy! Happiness makes me write! So reviews means more chapter! Hehe. . . twisted logic. But anyway, thanks guys! Here, have a tofu burger on me!  
  
Remember ,meat is bad! You kill animals! Why, when you see a cow, or smell a cow, do you salivate? No! it's because God didn't create animals for us humans to eat. We don't have canines like lions or dogs. They have those so they can tear through meat and grind it easily! So eat your fruits and veggies!  
  
Kat 


	13. A so called Peace Offering

[DISCLAIMER:] not mine.  
  
Chapter 13. I just got home. The 2 kamikazes I had are now starting to kick in. My blood is pumping and I feel ALIVE!!! Don't you love that feeling? After 2 or 3 drinks, you feel sooooo energized? On the way home, I was talking non stop to my family. They were telling me to shut up. Oh well. They said I have a bit of a drinking problem! Imagine that! At 15, I cut myself and drink! Wheeee! What a life!  
  
I am SO pathetic. *head hits keyboard*  
  
March 1, 2003. 11:30 pm  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Draco leaned against the wall, smiling to himself. He did that a lot now. He just didn't show it to anyone. Not a lot of people have seen him smile. It just wasn't his thing. He was wandering through the school. It was late already, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and continued smiling. He heard feet running and opened them again.  
  
Draco watched Virginia run through the hall. He was about to call out to her when he saw her expression. What was it? She seemed sad and happy at the same time, but pained and elated, too. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away.  
  
Why's she crying again? he thought to himself. Must be the damned prat Ron. Draco decided to do something mean to him for making Virginia cry. He didn't want to bother her now, so he just went down to the dorms.  
  
He sat at the edge of his bed in a black shirt and black silk boxers. (A/N: I can just imagine that now. Ooh.) He was disturbed by the expression on Virginia's face as she ran. What happened to her? was all he thought. He stretched out on his bed, remembering the past week.  
  
Virginia had breakfast with them thrice within the past week. Draco, Blaise and Virginia were friends, although none of them would admit it. The Slytherins still eyed Virginia with suspicion, but didn't lash out at her anymore, except Pansy, of course. The Gryffindors were still outraged with the fact that one of their people was with the Slytherins. Even Virginia's friends became Draco and Blaise's friends.  
  
Draco remembered the second time she had breakfast with them. He went over to their table and asked her personally to sit with them. When she sat down beside him, she looked a little nervous, but okay. "Hey" was all she said. Blaise saw her and sat directly opposite her, but not without practically kicking Pansy to the side because she didn't want to move over.  
  
"So?" Blaise said to Virginia, who smiled at him.  
  
Draco felt the need to say something, just so that she would smile at him, too. All through breakfast, the three talked non stop. There was one part when she made him laugh suddenly, something he never did. Draco could practically hear the sound of heads turning to look at him.  
  
The third time, Parvati Patil joined them, too, much to the Granger girl's disapproval. She was Virginia's best friend, Draco found out. Blaise and Parvati seemed to get along well, Virginia noted. They told stories the whole time. Draco, surprised at himself, was also talking animatedly with them. He never did this with anyone. Ever. Not even with Blaise. He looked at Virginia and noticed that she was talking to Blaise more than him, and it made him feel funny.  
  
"Jealous, are we?" Pansy said slyly to him.  
  
Draco felt his heart skip a beat. "Of course not!" he replied automatically. Malfoys don't get jealous. Not of anyone. Not of anything. But there could be some exceptions. . . he thought. No! There ARE NO EXCEPTIONS.  
  
"Then why do you look at her that way?" Pansy chided him on.  
  
"What way? You're imagining things, Parkinson!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Why are you denying it, Drakie?" Pansy batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"What are you getting at? Are YOU jealous because I asked her to sit with me?"  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes, obviously stung by the reply. She was obviously jealous of Virginia. She and Draco gave each other looks of hate "You'll pay for that, Malfoy" was all she said.  
  
Like you can do anything! Draco didn't throw it back at her, but turned his attention to the group that was talking animatedly. He joined in their talking, but not as enthusiastically as before. What Pansy had said bothered him. WAS he jealous? Did he look at her differently?  
  
"Hey, you ok, Draco?"  
  
Draco shook his head as if to shake out all thoughts. He looked at who spoke to him. When he saw who it was, he momentarily lost all thought. "Yeah, I'm ok." He said, and smiled sheepishly. Virginia smiled back at him. Dammit! Why can she make me do that? he thought, when she turned back to Parvati and Blaise. He looked at Parvati, who smiled shyly at Blaise.  
  
Parvati noticed Draco looking at her and her smile faltered. "Oh! Hey, what's up?" she said awkwardly, and blushed.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly at her. "You like Blaise, don't you, Parv?"  
  
Parvati's eyes widened. "I don't!!!" she said defensively.  
  
Draco chuckled at her defensiveness. It was no use trying to lie to him "If you say so. But if ever you change you mind, not that it needs to, ask me for help with Blaise."  
  
Parvati only blushed more. "Okay. . . and if you need help with Virginia, just ask me." She said, and smirked at him.  
  
Draco remembered that he smirked back just as nastily. Whenever he saw Parvati or Virginia in the halls, he'd smile at them and talk to them, much to the horror of both the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. There was one time when the first person that greeted him in the morning was Virginia. He had a little, tiny smile plastered to his face the whole day. He also didn't feel mean enough to make Potter or Weasley's day bad.  
  
As he lay on his bed, a smile formed on his lips. It was going to be sweet dreams for him tonight.  
  
~  
  
Virginia woke up suddenly as if from a bad dream. She had barely slept during the night. She kept waking up for no particular reason, which really bothered her. She looked at the clock beside her. 6 am. She groaned desperately. She still lacked sleep. She turned off the alarm, trusting Parvati to wake her up and sank back into the covers.  
  
"Virginia!" Parvati shook her violently awake. "Wake up! Wake up! Hurry up!"  
  
"Huh? What? What? Did something happen?" Virginia said, sitting up in her bed. Parvati had the look of urgency on her face. "Parv, what happened?" Her mind filled with a million different scenarios. Ron died! Hermione got killed!  
  
Parvati broke into laughter, turning red in the face. Virginia didn't know what to do. She was already becoming desperate. Seeing the look on her face, Parvati straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing too hard. "I'm sorry, Virginia." She said. "I just wanted to know who Bathroom Boy was!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Virginia felt outrage. "What?! You woke me up for that?!" she said loudly. She eyed Parvati warily, and to her surprise, she smiled even more.  
  
"YES! I did!" Parvati replied. "Oh, isn't it great? The way I can just wake you up at 7 am to know who Bathroom Boy is?" she gushed. Parvati grinned at Virginia, who looked up to the heavens in desperation.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you can wake me up anytime because you want to know who Bathroom Boy is!" Virginia replied.  
  
"You're wrong about that!" Parvati said facetiously. "Of course I can! That's what best friends are for!"  
  
"Best friends don't wake each other up and deprive her of beauty sleep!"  
  
Parvati pondered on this for a moment. "You have a point, there. But still! WHO WAS HE???"  
  
Virginia sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. Since you couldn't wait till I was showered and dressed, I WILL tell you. Are you ready for this?" she said, and looked Parvati in the eye.  
  
Parvati bounced happily in anticipation and grinned brightly at her. "Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Okay. It was Blaise." Virginia waited for the squeal of excitement from Parvati, but it didn't come.  
  
Parvati's grin faltered when she heard Blaise's name. "Oh." Was all she said.  
  
Virginia frowned. "Parv, what's wrong? Don't you want to know what happened?" She tried to look at Parvati in the face, but she just turned her head the other way.  
  
Parvati didn't reply, but got up and said in a shaky voice, "You have to get changed now. Class starts in an hour."  
  
Virginia was confused. "Wait! Sit down, Parv. Please. Was it something I said? Is there something I should know?" Parvati still did not look at her or answer her question. An awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"Hey you guys, Hermione said she'll be waiting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Unless. . . you go sit with the Slytherins again?" Kisses said, suddenly appearing at their door.  
  
Virginia was grateful for the sudden interference. Parvati wasn't telling her something. She looked at Kisses and smiled weakly. They'd become friends in the past week, but this was not the time for small talk. "Hey." she said.  
  
Kisses' smile wavered. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" She said, and watched as Parvati exited the room quietly. She ran a hand through her ash blonde hair.  
  
Virginia only felt despair as she watched her best friend leave. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Bad time?" she said, as she looked at Kisses. "Oh! Well, not now. Not anymore, anyway." She looked at the door, in which Parvati had gone through.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Kisses said, and sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
Virginia was on the verge of blurting out what happened between her and Blaise last night, and Parvati's strange reaction, but bit her lip instead. "No, thanks." She replied, and smiled sadly.  
  
"Well, okay then." Kisses got up from where she was sitting and stretched. "You have to get dressed. It's almost 8." With that, she went out the door, closing it gently behind her.  
  
Virginia sighed once more and forced herself out of bed. She didn't have the will to attend class today. It seemed as if Blaise and Parvati might be angry with her. She showered quickly and got out of the shower. As she was putting on her blouse, a soft thud was heard. She looked quickly around the bathroom, her heart starting to beat faster. There was a thud again. This time, she knew where it came from.  
  
The bathroom door! she thought panicked, and quickly buttoned her blouse. She stood fixed on her spot, in case she would hear the thud again. She strained to listen, but only heard a muffled voice.  
  
There was a sudden, sharp knock on the door, which made Virginia jump in surprise.  
  
"Draco! Bad boy!" she heard someone say from the other side of the door.  
  
Virginia felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. Draco was HERE?? With Kisses??  
  
"Down, boy!" she heard Kisses say. Despite herself, Virginia felt outrage, even jealousy that he was with Kisses. She wondered at what the HELL he was doing with her. She was prepared now to fling the door open and berate them at length. But what right do I have? she thought suddenly. I'm not his, and he's not mine. . . She slapped her forehead. What was she thinking?!  
  
"Virginia, will you open the door? Draco's here finally!" Kisses said.  
  
Steeling herself, Virginia opened the door slowly, expecting to see Draco standing before her. But what greeted her instead was a small bundle of fluff, which rolled against her ankles. What the? she thought to herself.  
  
Kisses bent down and scooped up the fur ball. She looked up at Virginia with her hazel eyes and smiled at her, holding up whatever it was that she was holding so she could get a closer look.  
  
A dog!? Virginia raised her eyebrows at the dog's happy face.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Kisses said, standing up. "Give Draco a pat on the head! He's been a very good boy lately." Kisses snuggled Draco, her toffee hair spilling over him, making him yip.  
  
Virginia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding slowly. A dog. The Draco that Kisses was talking about is a DOG, and not the real Draco. Not my- um. . . THE Draco. She blushed a little at her thoughts, and for thinking that is was really Draco outside the door. "So!" she said to Kisses, as she patted the dog's head. It really was cute, golden Labrador puppy he was. "He's finally back from dog training school?"  
  
"Yep!" Kisses said happily as she led Virginia out from the bathroom. "Mika DOES know about it, even though I'd rather see the look of disappointment on her face when she finds out that dad just took him out of the horrid school for me."  
  
Virginia chuckled at this. Mika was her dad's girlfriend, who she disliked a lot. But what was worse was that Mika also disliked her puppy, Draco, who was given to her on her birthday.  
  
"Remember what TJ said to her?" Kisses went on. "He said he'll shoot her annoying cat if she put Draco to sleep! Hah! The look on her face!"  
  
TJ? Oh. . . yeah. Virginia thought to herself. Like her, Kisses also had a lot of siblings, but she wasn't the only girl. Lucky her! Kisses was originally from Florida, moved to Louisiana, then England. Sometimes, Virginia had a hard time understanding her because of all the American slang she used.  
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Kisses said, interrupting Virginia's train of thoughts. She grabbed Virginia by the wrists. "Let's go down to breakfast!"  
  
Virginia just let herself be dragged. She was reluctant to go down to breakfast, not knowing what to say to Parvati.  
  
When they reached the Gryffindor table, Parvati was talking to Hermione in a distracted sort of way, as if she had a lot more interesting things in mind. She saw Parvati glance over at someone at the Slytherin table. She followed her gaze to whoever she was looking at. Blaise? Oh my god! Parvati likes Blaise? Why didn't she tell me before? Virginia thought to herself. She quickly went over to her and squeezed in between her and Hermione.  
  
Parvati merely looked at her with an unreadable expression before looking away. Virginia put her hand on Parvati's shoulder, and was not surprised to feel her stiffen. "Look, Parv, there's nothing between me and Blaise." She said, hoping to get a response.  
  
Parvati didn't turn around to face her, but answered back coldly. "Yeah, right. And now you're going to tell me that you thought of Draco while you were with him last night!"  
  
Virginia's mouth hanged open. Now what would she say? She couldn't just tell Parvati that what she guessed was the truth. But there is no other way. . . she thought. "Actually, Parv, I did. . . "  
  
Parvati turned and looked in amazement at her, but the looked quickly turned into skepticism. "Don't pull my leg.  
  
"I'm not!" Virginia said, a whiny tinge to her voice. "I know you like Blaise- "  
  
"I do NOT!"  
  
"I saw the way you looked at him."  
  
Parvati didn't say anything, but just looked at her friend with surrender. "Okay. I do."  
  
Virginia gave her a weak smile. "I knew it."  
  
"Yeah. . . " Parvati replied. "It just hurt me when you told me that he was Bathroom Boy, you know? To hear that he really likes you, and not me. . . " she trailed off, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Parv, I'm sorry!" Virginia said, but seeing the look on her face, she stopped. "I know there's no point apologizing, but I don't have anything to say! Just. . . believe me when I say this. There is NOTHING between me and Blaise." She said sternly, but was unsure of what she really felt. Did she like Blaise? Why had she thought of Draco when they were in the bathroom? Why did she SAY Draco's name?  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Parvati asked in a small voice, looking at her with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
  
Virginia was about to say no, but she didn't want things to get in a mess. "Yes, Parv. I wouldn't. . . " she thought for a moment. "I wouldn't lie to you. You're my best friend." She watched as Parvati smiled at her happily. She was supposed to be happy, too, but she didn't feel happy much. She didn't feel happy at all. She felt sad.  
  
Parvati squealed in delight and hugged Virginia when she told her there was nothing between her and Blaise. For the past week, she'd gotten to know him. She loved the way he would smile at her slyly, with mischief in his blue green eyes. He also made her laugh, which no guy has ever made her do. Whenever she talked to him, she was happy, she was delighted, elated. She was in love.  
  
Virginia was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a confused Hermione. "Um. . . Virginia, who's bathroom boy?"  
  
Virginia and Parvati looked at her with surprise. They'd forgotten she was there right beside them. "Oh! Bathroom Boy! Right. . . um. . . he's just some guy we made up." Parvati said quickly.  
  
Virginia looked at Parvati with a bewildered expression. She turned to Hermione again. "Yeah! So right!" she said, and laughed a little nervously. "We. . . um." She cleared her throat. "We're going to make a play out of it! Right, Parv?"  
  
No response from Parvati. Virginia looked at her, she was staring dreamily into space, but quickly snapped out of it when she felt Virginia's elbow in her stomach. "Um. . . yeah! We were making it into a novel!"  
  
Virginia panicked. "Yes!" she said to Hermione, who looked at them with suspicion. "We were going to write a novel on Bathroom Boy, then we were going to make it into a play." As she said it, she looked at Parvati with warning in her eyes. They both looked at Hermione, waiting for her reaction, as they held their breaths.  
  
"Oh! You didn't tell me! Show me the script! I'll help you write it." Hermione said, brightening all of a sudden.  
  
Parvati and Virginia let out sighs of relief when Hermione turned to talk to Kisses. They looked at each other tiredly. "We-" Parvati said. "have a script to write." And they both dissolved into giggles. "I'm so glad you don't have anything with Blaise."  
  
Virginia didn't return the smile Parvati gave her as sincerely. "Yeah." She said, and suddenly remembered Ron and Neville. "Parv, did I tell you that Pansy-"  
  
"What?! She was there too?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet. . ." Virginia said in a sing-song voice and twirled her hair around one finger.  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
Virginia cleared her throat. "So anyway, we were there. And Pansy comes in running holding a camera, followed by RON and NEVILLE!" Parvati bounced giddily in her seat. "And guess what Ron was wearing? LEOPARDPRINT LEDERHOSEN! Neville was in heart print boxers!"  
  
The both of them were practically on the floor, laughing till they cried. "Leopard print lederhosen?!" Parvati shrieked, and laughed some more.  
  
Ron came over. "I see that you've told our friend here about what happened last night?" he said carefully, in measured tones.  
  
"Yes, I did." Virginia answered serenely. "She particularly liked your outfit."  
  
Ron blushed a deep crimson. "Just to get things straight, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH PANSY PARKINSON." He said, an almost hysterical tone to his voice.  
  
Virginia merely eyed him skeptically. "Then how did you end up with her in the bathroom?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"Do you really want the whole school to know?" she said lazily, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Fine, then. It was after dinner. I saw her walking towards me holding a newspaper. She asked me if I knew what newspaper it was. I told her I didn't know."  
  
"Did you look at the newspaper?" Parvati suddenly asked, cutting him off.  
  
Ron pondered on this. "Uh. . . no." he said, and continued telling the story, avoiding the looks of Parvati and his sister. "So anyway, she asked me if I would like to be in the entertainment bit. I told her 'Why should I ? Especially that you are asking me. You're from Slytherin.' And she kept persisting, telling me that I didn't have to worry because I had someone to keep me company. Someone who I knew. So. . . I went with her. Then I saw you."  
  
Virginia looked at him with an unreadable expression. "If you really didn't want to go with a Slytherin, especially if that Slytherin is Pansy, you wouldn't have gone with her."  
  
"Er. . . "  
  
"And how did she get you to wear lederhosen?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you suddenly forgot who she was, being a Slytherin and all that, and just agreed to have your pictures taken, in lederhosen." Virginia said.  
  
"What did she do to get you in the bathroom?"  
  
"Stop!" Ron said, putting his hand over his ears. He looked at the two girls. "She was wearing the dress!" he said finally.  
  
Virginia and Parvati rolled their eyes. "Boys." They said in unison.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal." She said to Ron, who looked at her in an embarrassed sort of way. "We forget that it ever happened." Ron nodded a little too enthusiastically at her. "But if anything comes out, I'm squealing."  
  
Ron started to protest, but Parvati snapped her bra strap at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, and he shut up. "Okay. Just don't tell mum." With that, he walked away.  
  
~  
  
After all Virginia's classes were done, she went to the Great Hall with Kisses, whom she met up with along the way.  
  
"Hey." Kisses said.  
  
"Hey to you, too." She replied, and smiled. "I had a long day. What about you?"  
  
"Ugh. Me too. During Snape's class, he asked me to test the potion. When I drank it, I turned into a cockroach! Can you believe that? The ignominy of it all! People were screaming and running away from me!" Kisses said, starting her usual babble.  
  
Virginia could only smile at her. She was too tired. She spent most of the day thinking. Thinking of nothing else but Draco, Blaise and Parvati. She just let Kisses lead her to the Great Hall. She realized that they were there already when her face was whipped suddenly by Kisses' hair.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that!" Kisses said apologetically, examining Virginia's face for any cuts she might have caused. "Oh look! Eric's here already!" She said, and squealed in delight. She grabbed Virginia's arm and pulled her with such force that they nearly toppled over one another.  
  
When they reached the Gryffindor table, Kisses was suddenly gone. Eric was her new boyfriend, and she was so happy with him. Virginia gave out a tired sigh, and looked around for Parvati. Although it was not intentional, her eyes lingered on the Slytherin table. The second she caught Blaise's eye, she turned her head away. Her heart gave a guilty lurch. She spotted Parvati, waving at her from one end of the table. She was sitting squashed between Hermione and Kisses, who wasn't paying any attention to the both of them, but to Eric.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Hermione said jokingly as she sat down beside her. She started talking immediately about how much homework there was to be done and complaining about how mean Snape was. The girl in front of her, Mercedes, or as she preferred to be called, Meche, was also talking enthusiastically about Potions class. She and Hermione had a lot in common.  
  
Virginia wasn't listening to her, but was looking at Pansy instead. She nudged Parvati with her elbow and motioned for her to look at what she was. Pansy was coming over. PANSY WAS COMING OVER! Virginia and Parvati looked at her with death stares.  
  
Pansy didn't seem to be affected at their stares at all, but actually seemed smug. All the Gryffindors were watching here with interest, hate, and curiosity. "Virginia!" She said she said pleasantly. A little too pleasantly. She looked down at Parvati. "Oh, and how could I forget? Parvati!"  
  
"What do you want, Parkinson?" Virginia said shortly, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
Pansy put on a look of hurt. "Hey, that hurt! I'm not bad, you know!" Pansy said as she put a hand over her chest, which had way too much skin exposed. You could already see most of her breasts, save the nipples.  
  
Parvati and Virginia rolled their eyes at her.  
  
"Ok, look. I just wanted to invite you for dinner at the Slytherin table." She looked at their raised eyebrows. "A peace offering. Just to let you know that I didn't really mean any harm to Ron or Neville." She batted her eyelashes at them, which made them slightly green.  
  
"No." Virginia said, and smiled at her icily.  
  
"But I INSIST!" Pansy said, a little too sternly. She had her talons on Parvati and Virginia, which dug into their skin.  
  
"Ow! Alright already!" Parvati said, as Pansy's grip became a little harder.  
  
"Will you at least let go of our arms?" Virginia winced as a shiny, rouged nail almost tore through her upper arm. The hand contracted. "Thanks." She muttered.  
  
Pansy made them sit down next to her and her little clique of Pansy heads. Virginia looked desperately at Draco, who looked back questioningly. He was sitting two seats away from her with Blaise. She purposefully avoided the eye of Blaise, knowing she'd hurt him.  
  
"As I was saying," Pansy said, a little loudly, addressing her group. "This is our first official dinner with our friends, Parvati and Virginia." She smiled at them, making them cringe inwardly. "So let's make it a nice one for them, shall we?" She gave her group a knowing look.  
  
Virginia didn't trust her. Not even one bit. The smug look on her face was enough to make her imagine herself using a flame thrower and aiming it at her face.  
  
"Sonorous." Pansy said, as she pointed her wand to her throat. She stood up on her seat. "Attention, everyone!" She said, her voice booming over the hall, making the people look at her with interest. All eyes were on her now.  
  
"What's she doing, now?" Parvati whispered to Virginia, who just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eye Pansy suspiciously. She had to push back some goggling Slytherin boys, who were trying to get a better look under Pansy's skirt.  
  
Pansy noticed them and ran a hand up her thigh, making the skirt go higher than it was. The boys nearly fell over each other as they stared. To this, Pansy smiled even more smugly and continued. "Is everyone listening to me?" She looked around, seemingly satisfied. "I have an announcement to make. But first, let me show you all something. Something really amazing! Something interesting!" She looked down at Virginia and Parvati belittlingly.  
  
She'll probably strip now. Virginia thought dully. As is there isn't much left we haven't seen! She watched as Pansy reach down, making the boys go wild in trying to get a glimpse of her underwear, and pull out something square.  
  
"This is a picture." She began  
  
A picture? What for? Virginia thought.  
  
"I was in the bathroom last night." Pansy was saying.  
  
Virginia sat up straight as a rail. Bathroom last night? Oh f***! That was what she stuffed into her bag!! Her heart started hammering, and her blood was racing. "Don't show them the picture!" She screamed up at Pansy, who just waved her hand at her dismissively. "Don't show them the picture!" Still no reaction from Pansy. "Parkinson! If you dare show them the picture, I'll tell them about you and Ron!"  
  
Pansy looked down at her with deadly eyes. "Who cares? It's not me who'll be the butt of jokes! It's your poor brother Ron!" She said, and looked back at the sea of faces, all looking at the picture she was holding with avid interest. With a flick of her wand, the picture blew up to a gigantic size, showing Virginia in her dripping underwear and Blaise, in his boxers, a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Virginia couldn't breathe properly. There were gasps all around her. The Slytherins were laughing their head off; the Gryffindors were all staring at the picture, now floating above the hall for all to see and whispering; the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were looking at it with expressions of amusement and confusion.  
  
She put a hand to her forehead. She stood up, stumbled out of her seat and looked around wildly. She heard a rushing noise in her ears. She heard Parvati's voice say 'Virginia?', Ron's angry voice telling Pansy what a bitch she was, and the laughter all around her. The teachers were shouting their throats hoarse as they tried to quiet everyone down.  
  
Virginia saw the whole seen through a fuzzy lens, everything was spinning now, her vision darkened, and as she fainted, she fell right into the waiting arms of Draco.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Okay! That was one long chapter! Whew! I just had to get the story out of my system! I couldn't leave the chapter alone! But anyway, at least I'm done with it! Yay for me! March 3, 2003. 7:00 pm  
  
Reviews! Yay!  
  
Melissa Adams: hey thanks  
  
Audri Clover: yes, pansy is a bitch. I'll find out a way to kill her in the story.  
  
BB-deejay: hey! You're here in the chapter! Sorry it was such a small part, but STILL!  
  
Angela: okay. If you say it wasn't a flame, then it wasn't a flame. *raises eyebrow skeptically.*  
  
LegoMyEggo: here it is! There's more in this chapter!  
  
Gggrrr: ok. =) But let me just have one go at what you said. GOD DID NOT MAKE ANIMALS FOR US TO EAT!!!! The only time homo sapiens ever ate meat was when the ice age came! Before that, they didn't touch meat! Why do you think we only have 4 canine teeth? It's to tear and cut the VEGETABLES! That's why we also have the third molar, more commonly known as the Wisdom tooth. That extra tooth is fore more grinding power, when we eat VEGETABLES! Okay. I'm done now. I'm not angry!!! Please don't me mad!!! *bats eyelashes*  
  
Evil Slytherin Child: well. . . hehe.  
  
Lady Godiva: yep! =) Blaise got his feelings hurt, too!  
  
Miss Charlet: phenomenon =) eew. . Lucius and Molly. Snape and McGonagall!? Haha good idea! I'll do that some time  
  
Kisses: you can cheer him up more this time! Oh and while you're at it, konk Pansy on the head with a frying pan for me =)  
  
Well, that's it! Thanks for reviewing you guys!  
  
Kat 


	14. Shut up and kiss me

[DISMALIMER]: why do I even bother with this?  
  
March 7, 2003. Hey. The first thing that I saw when I opened my inbox was 20 UNREAD MESSAGES!!!! I was like, wow! Who'd send me 20 messages? And that was like, the day after I put up chapter 13!!! Anyway, when I read it, I had 13 reviews! And that was the day right after I uploaded! YAY!!!! Then the next day I had one. The next after . . . none. =( I'm still so HAPPY!!!!  
  
Mikki mikki: yes, dump her in acid so we could all see her melt away while she screams  
  
Txt-eva: yes!  
  
Delaney: hey =)  
  
Evil Slytherin Child: okay. That bit about being a fellow Slytherin is a little freaky. . .  
  
Missy: I know! I'll just have to hit Pansy on the head now.  
  
CelticGoddess81: the picture. Remember when Ginny and Blaise were in the bathroom, then someone came in running, suddenly taking a picture? Well, that was it. The picture was the one Ginny saw Pansy stuffing into her camera bag when they were in the bathroom.  
  
Anamei Queen: oh. . . maybe I should have done that! Oh well. . . what's done is done  
  
VuruNeno: really? Yay! And about Ginny's favorite word, you guessed it right!  
  
BB-deejay: there's more of you here!!!!!  
  
Lady Godiva: yes, somebody will put the slut in her place. I will! Hah!  
  
Melissa Adams: a lot of people are confused by that! Maybe I should rewrite the chapter? Well anyway, thanks.  
  
Anh D-ao: hey!  
  
Doudou: do you really want to kill off Harry? . . . maybe I could make him gay!  
  
Kisses: yes! Go!!!  
  
Sari: there's this book called 'why it's not natural for us to eat meat'  
  
Ashley: sorry about that. I meant that we didn't have all canine teeth =)  
  
Angelic-pen: hey, thanks =)  
  
Miss Charlet: I agree! As do the rest of us  
  
Goodgirldbadboys: sublunary sphere. The earth. Hehe. . . sorry, didn't want to say they talked about everything under the sun. a bit too verbose, but I wanted a different term for it. sublunary means under the moon, that's here.  
  
Cgrwchick361: sorry about this chapter! I really have to study for my final exams now!  
  
Okay. 11:44 pm.  
  
Warning: extreme OOC characters!  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Draco saw the whole thing . Pansy's hand moved quickly, and the picture she'd been holding blew up and floated above the hall. Gasps were heard all around. He looked at the picture; his heart suddenly felt like a ton of bricks. He saw things in black and white. He looked at Virginia, who was screaming up at Pansy, something about her Ron. Pansy whispered her reply, but the whole school heard it.  
  
Virginia stumbled out of her seat, seemingly disoriented. Draco stood up right away and went over to her. Blaise was making gestures to him, but what, he didn't understand. He watched as she looked around wildly, putting her hands to her ears and tugging at her hair. Then he saw her fall, painfully slow.  
  
Draco caught her just in time. His vision returned to normal, his heart stopped racing, but still felt like as if it was anchored. He held on tightly to her, just in case she might slip and fall to the ground. He shifted her till she was standing somewhat upright, but still unconscious.  
  
"Look, everyone!" Pansy shouted over the noise of the hall. "Draco caught her! Oh, that is just SICK!" she screeched, and cackled like an old witch. The Slytherins joined in, save for Blaise, who was standing there, numb.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Parkinson?" Draco spat out, shooting daggers at her.  
  
Pansy looked at him suddenly with scorn in her eyes. "I told you, you'll pay for what you did to me, didn't I?" she answered.  
  
Draco felt as if he'd been hit by a truck. Pansy Parkinson holding revenge against him? This was not right. He felt Virginia slip a little and carried her with both arms. I have to get her out of here. he thought.  
  
He turned and walked out, but not before meeting Blaise's eye, which quickly looked away, and Parvati's tear filled ones.  
  
The lake. he thought, as he walked out of the castle. He walked briskly towards it, hoping to shrug off the heavy feeling in his chest which nagged him ever since Pansy flashed the picture.  
  
Virginia stirred and was suddenly awake. She looked up at whoever was carrying her. "Dra-"  
  
"Shhhh." He said, as he looked down at her. He held her closer, tighter, as he jogged a little towards the lake.  
  
She looked up at him, confused. Why is he carrying me? She didn't remember anything just yet.  
  
He knelt down and sat her on the grass. He sat beside her, looking at her. He watched as she zoned out for a few minutes, then suddenly sat up straight, all of a sudden remembering what had just happened. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
The sick feeling she had a few minutes ago came back. Why doesn't the ground just open up and swallow me? she thought to herself. She stared into the lake with eyes unfocused. She hated Pansy. She hated her with every molecule of her being. She felt guilty about Blaise; she felt guilty about Parvati; guilty about everything. She looked up to stop her tears.  
  
"Don't stop your tears from falling." Draco said softly. He was relieved in a weird sort of way, because Virginia was staring into space. He was afraid that she went catatonic.  
  
Virginia's tears threatened to spill even more. She didn't know how she felt right now. With Draco right beside her, she didn't know what to do, either. She didn't dare look at him, afraid of what she might see. "Why?" she whispered.  
  
There was a short pause. "'cause I'm here to. . . wipe them dry." He replied, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his chest.  
  
This time, she looked at him, and the tears spilled. Her vision was blurred by the sudden pouring of tears. Draco knelt in front of her, wiping away her tears. "Why?" she asked again, looking him in the eyes. They looked at her with pain.  
  
"'cause I'm here. . . to make sure everything will be alright." He cupped her face and tried to smile at her, but couldn't. The sadness he saw in her eyes reflected his own. So she liked Blaise. . . but I like HER. It was the first time he admitted that to himself. He felt his heart lighten a little.  
  
She looked up questioningly at him, ignoring the river of tears that flowed down her face.  
  
"'cause I'm here. . ." He was whispering now. He felt her move, and he took her in his arms. "Just here."  
  
She buried her face in his chest as sobs racked her body.  
  
"I promise. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she kept saying, in between sobs. She felt him tighten his arms around her, and strangely enough, she liked the feeling. When she was with Blaise, it didn't feel anything like this.  
  
Draco held her for a long time, until her sobs died down. All the while, trying to control the raging emotions inside him. Blaise and Virginia. . .   
  
When she stopped crying, she looked up at him, having thoroughly soaked his shirt. She saw in his eyes confusion, hurt, and sadness. "Why'd you take me here?" she whispered.  
  
Draco drew back a little from her, to get a better look. He didn't really have a good answer for that, and now he was stuck. He did, actually, but it sounded lame. "I. . . " he began, but was lost for words. What am I going to say? I caught her, then I had to get her out of there? F***. Lame.  
  
Virginia repeated her question slowly, as if talking to an idiot. "I said, 'why'd. . . you. . . take me. . . here?'"  
  
All affection for her drained out of him. Now she was getting on his nerves. He withdrew his arms around her and stood up abruptly, making her lurch forward a little. "Don't talk to me like I'm a moron." He said shortly and walked a few paces away from her, facing the lake.  
  
Her jaw dropped in disbelief. She didn't even mean it that way! "You got me wrong!" she said, and stood up, glaring at his back furiously. "I didn't talk to you like you were a moron!"  
  
"Yes, you did!" Draco started to answer back, but what she said next cut him short.  
  
"Why are you being so defensive anyway?"  
  
He turned around suddenly, looking at her in the eye. She looked back at him haughtily, but he ignored it and walked closer to her. When he was right in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Because I like you." He said softly, so softly it was almost nothing but air.  
  
Virginia's jaw dropped again in disbelief. She felt an immediate blush rise to her cheeks. Not knowing what to say, she looked down at the ground, staring at her shoes, which weren't very visible in just moonlight.  
  
Draco regretted saying that. He felt like a fool. "Virginia?" he said as he lowered his head, trying to look at her face. "I'm sorry. . . I. . . shouldn't have said that."  
  
She looked up at him now, tears in her eyes again. "I like you, too." She said quickly, and kissed him on the lips before he could react. After a while, she felt him pull back. She was disappointed; she really enjoyed kissing Draco.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked with a little too much curiosity in his voice, but he was still a little breathless  
  
Virginia mumbled.  
  
"What?" Draco asked again, this time tilting her face up to his. He was holding back a smile.  
  
"You heard me." She said shortly, and raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
Draco's heart sank. He just HAD to hear her say it again. "You'll be saying those words again next time." He said to her.  
  
"What words?" she asked innocently, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Oh. . . nothing really. Just something about you liking me too?" he said slyly, and smiled down at her.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered him.  
  
And they kissed, under the hazy moon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: okay, fast-forward 3 weeks!)  
  
Parvati sat at her table during Professor Trelawney's class, looking like she was listening, but was not. She had to keep up her status as the best student in Divination, but it really didn't matter now. She was too stressed to think about studying. The past weeks had just been HELL. She and Virginia were not talking to each other; not personally anyway; they just made small talk. Blaise was acting all weird; sometimes he would suddenly talk to her during class, and sometimes totally ignore her when they met in the halls. Draco, well, Draco was his usual self, though he started acting a little different ever since the dinner. He could actually put on a friendly expression.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, Parvati Patil isn't paying attention to the discussion!" said a whiny voice at the side of the classroom.  
  
Upon hearing this, Parvati snapped her head to the direction which the voice came from. She saw Pansy Parkinson smirking at her and felt her jaw clench, like it always did when she was around. She faintly heard Professor Trelawney calling her name in the background.  
  
"Parvati, were you or were you not listening to my lecture?" she asked.  
  
It took some time for Parvati's jaw to unclamp before she was able to answer the teacher's question. She looked at the teacher innocently. "Of course I was listening, Prof. Trelawney."  
  
"Well then, could you explain the theory of the stellar constellations in the 55 Cancri System, as based on muggle studies?"  
  
Parvati smiled devilishly to herself. This is all too easy. She could explain everything about the 55 Cancri. Divination was her favorite subject, Pansy could have forgotten. She had already read and done advanced studies on Divination. "Sure, Prof. Trelawney." She said, and met Pansy's look of hate with hers.  
  
Pansy's jaw dropped. Did Patil swallow the textbooks or something? She might as well replace Trelawney and be the bloody Divination professor! Parvati looked at her smugly, and try as she might, she couldn't shoot her back with another hate glare. She rolled her eyes instead.  
  
Parvati sat back down on her seat, smug smile still on her face. THAT showed her, the little bitch. Her smile faltered, then quickly faded. Bitch. . .   
  
The moment Parvati saw the picture blow up, all she felt was numb. Seeing the picture really hurt. She wanted to believe that Virginia really had nothing with Blaise, but the thought nagged her. Tears prickled in her eyes, and everyone was laughing now. She looked at Blaise, and he looked at her with clouded eyes.  
  
"Virginia?" she said, when she saw her get out of her seat clumsily. She didn't seem to be listening to her. "Virginia?" she said again, and started to get out of her seat as well, but stopped, when she saw Blaise move suddenly. She saw him motion to Draco, mouthing something, though she didn't understand it all. The only thing she got were the words 'bloody f***ing. . . Virginia. . . bathroom.' She kept looking back and forth between the two boys, utterly confused.  
  
The next thing she knew, Virginia was in Draco's arms, unconscious. She saw Draco talking to Pansy, who, thankfully, reversed the Sonorous spell, and Blaise tugging at his spikes. Draco walked past her swiftly, meeting her gaze, but disappeared all of a sudden from the Great Hall.  
  
The people in the hall were eventually quieted down by a silencing charm, an especially powerful one, since all the teachers used it at the same time. About 30 minutes before dinner ended, they took the charm off. Only hushed whispers were heard. Parvati looked at Pansy with contempt the whole time. "Why did you do that, Parkinson?" she spat out.  
  
Pansy looked up from her red talons, arched an eyebrow, and said, "Revenge against Draco."  
  
"Why would you take revenge against him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. He wasn't paying me enough attention." Pansy smirked at her. "So I decided to have revenge."  
  
"Your revenge doesn't even make sense." Parvati said shortly.  
  
"Oh, it does!" Pansy looked at her maliciously. "You see, when I blow up that picture, he'll feel so hurt that his bloody bitch, Weasley, is with Blaise."  
  
Parvati felt jealous of Virginia again. "She was not with Blaise. And by the way, that bitch you're talking about is my-"  
  
"Best friend?" Pansy snorted. "You call her a best friend? After what she did to you? I think your definition of a 'best friend' is all wrong."  
  
Parvati slapped Pansy on the face as hard as she could. "Don't talk about her that way, Parkinson! If there's anyone to be called a bitch, that's you." She said, and promptly got out of her seat.  
  
When Divination ended, Parvati was already in a bad mood, which wasn't unusual these days. Hermione was acting especially bookish and stayed long hours in the library. The only people she really talked to now were Kisses and Meche; at least they talked to her about something else besides the dreaded dinner.  
  
Dinner came again, and Parvati wanted to go back to the dorm, sleep, and never wake up. She saw Virginia talking to Draco in the Slytherin table, and it somehow elated her that it wasn't Blaise she was talking to. She didn't know what to do about Blaise right now. Sure, she still liked him. A lot. But the way he acted now was just so. . . weird. She passed by the Gryffindor table to say hi to Meche, then went sat down beside Blaise at the Slytherin table. This was their routine now. Pass by friends at Gryff table, sit at Slytherin table, eat, small talk, walk back to dorm, do homework, sleep.  
  
"Parv! I have to talk to you." Virginia said to her as she sat down.  
  
Parvati looked at her skeptically. What would she want to talk about now? Things between them have been tense. They'd talk about everything except the dinner, or Draco and Blaise. If they were talking in a group and someone would mention either name, they'd leave all of a sudden.  
  
"Say it now." She replied, using what she hoped was a civil tone.  
  
Virginia felt taken aback. She was trying to be more than a civil so- called best friend to her. She was tired already of having stunted conversation with her. She wanted to be best friends with her for real. It could happen. Blaise wasn't paying her attention anymore. Well at least not the kind of attention in the bathroom. He still talked to her, but it was small talk. Everybody she talked to these days made small talk. She gave out a loud sigh. "I can't now. Why not later in our room?"  
  
"Fine." Parvati replied. She turned to Draco; she hadn't talked to him for some time. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
After dinner, Parvati and Virginia trudged back up the stairs to the dorms in silence. When the door of their room was shut, they both sat down on their beds, facing each other.  
  
"Well?" Parvati said, removing her cloak and untying her hair.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Okay, whatever! I wasn't really concentrating when I wrote this chapter. It doesn't make sense. I was talking to my friend about a party tomorrow. Party!!! I'm freeeeeeeeeee!!!!! No school till June! 6 weeks in Shanghai! Well, at least, if my parents still allow me to go on the study tour. They're scared I might get the SARS epidemic thing.  
  
Oh, and I got whatever Draco said to Ginny by the lake from a quote my friend JK sent me thought sms. "Don't stop your tears from falling, cause I'm here to wipe them dry. Cause I'm here t make sure everything will be alright. Cause I'm here, just here. Promise. . ." So thanks to JK! He gave me part of the story!  
  
I also found out where the name Parvati comes from. It's originally Parvathi, from India. Parvathi is the Cosort of Siva, also known as Kali, and other names. I chanced upon it when I was reading The House of Blue Mangoes, by David Davidar.  
  
Hey, war now bet. US and Iraq. How's everyone? I was watching the video taped address to the nation of Saddam Hussein awhile ago. He didn't really make any sense. Something about not scared of the US drawing their swords, about God is Great and all that. Well, review please. Even if this chapter doesn't make any sense.  
  
Kat 


End file.
